


Королевство кривых

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Mustaches, Self-cest, Sticky
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Театр одного актера: Родимус встречает свою копию из зеркальной вселенной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королевство кривых

**Author's Note:**

> Он занят игрой, и каждый второй,  
> Да, каждый второй замедляет свой шаг.  
> Но только не я, я весел и пьян,  
> Я только сейчас начинаю дышать.  
> Пикник, «Королевство кривых»

Родимус, конечно, ждал спецэффектов. Без спецэффектов спасение всего экипажа от искроеда было бы отнюдь не таким героическим. Свидетелей, конечно, и так было немного, но чем больше вспышек вокруг квантового генератора – тем более впечатляющей получится история. Однако, когда Персептор увел «Лост Лайт» в квантовый скачок, а Родимус прижал искроеда к колеблющейся стенке генератора, омываемой волнами нарастающих разрядов, оптику буквально перегрузило от интенсивности света. Жжение, ввинтившееся в оптосенсоры, мгновенно отозвалось в мозговом модуле.  
Металл завибрировал под руками, дополнительные манипуляторы искроеда хлестнули по корпусу острыми лезвиями, а когти впились под плечевые стойки. Попытке запихнуть себя в генератор в момент прыжка тварь сопротивлялась так, словно была разумна, а не функционировала на инстинктах, как сказал Рэтчет.  
Или он этого не говорил? Думать было как-то некогда, потому что жжение усиливалось, а искроеда будто бы тянул вглубь двигателя невероятный магнит. Дрожь передалась сначала кистям, потом всему корпусу. Нужно было отпускать, понимал Родимус, скрипя дентами, иначе он повиснет в машинном отсеке, прямо как Шок. Или Ор. Или Шок? Застрянет головой в застывших частицах, едва Персептор выведет корабль из прыжка… а он наверняка делает это уже сейчас!  
Время не то застыло, не то понеслось с бешеной скоростью – внутренний хронометр вырубился следом за оптикой. Потом накрылись гироскопы, потому что Родимус не потерял равновесие – а вовсе утратил его, как если бы гравитация на корабле резко отключилась. Все, что он понимал – искроед до сих пор шипит рядом и царапается. И он намного сильнее, его хватка выворачивала пластины брони так, что замки скрипели. Голова раскалывалась. Родимус закричал – и чудом расслышал свой крик за помехами.  
А следующее, что он разобрал за белым шумом, это яростное «ты ж подшипник ржавый!». Примерно в тот же миг когти, полоснув его по наплечникам, исчезли, и он повалился на что-то твердое и холодное. Он был живой!.. И, судя по очнувшимся гироскопам, в относительно горизонтальном положении: фейсплейтом в палубу, бампером вверх. Неловко подломившиеся ноги странно сводило, как и все сервоприводы в корпусе.  
– Что разлегся, шлак?! – заорал кто-то над головой и отвесил по оттопыренному бамперу пинок.  
Родимус проехался по полу и, как будто легкой встряски хватило, чтобы восстановилась обработка видеопотока, окончательно вернул контроль над всеми датчиками.  
Не вернулось только понимание того, что происходит. Он валялся на палубе машинного отделения, а искроед чуть в сторонке, яростно дергая всеми своими металлизированными щупальцами, рвал кого-то на куски. Кого-то с искрой, очевидно, более яркой, чем у Родимуса, иначе хищник не переключился бы на другую жертву. А Рэтчет говорил…  
– Бесполезный лом! – раздалось где-то сверху. Очевидно, в его адрес, так что Родимус счел нужным сначала обидеться, а потом быстро проверить питание пушек в наручах. Квантовый генератор мог вызвать любые неполадки в системах – например, аудиодатчики явно барахлили. Кто бы ни оказался тайным любителем грязно поругаться – Ранг, Скидс или Дрифт, – голос Родимус точно не узнавал.  
Искроед, издав сиплый хрип, почему-то однозначно идентифицируемый базовыми протоколами расшифровки как звук удовольствия, начал разворачиваться. Его остроконечные хвосты-щупальца взметнулись в воздух – и тут же скрылись в потоке пламени. Даже Родимуса немного опалило.  
Незнакомый мех с черно-лиловой броней поливал искроеда из встроенных огнеметов, как будто его совершенно не заботила безопасность машинного отделения. Персептор, наверное, был в ужасе.  
– П-персептор? – позвал Родимус, ошалело глядя на корчащегося в огне искроеда, продолжающегося двигаться по направлению к незнакомцу.  
Однако ни одну частоту вызвать не удалось. Ни Ранга, ни Скидса, ни Дрифта в отсеке не было. Только этот тип с огнеметами, искроед и… тот, кого искроед только что умял.  
– Стоять столбом будешь?! – возмутился черный. Из-за падавших отсветов было толком не разобрать, какая у него вообще оптика и что за черные полосы перекрывают фейсплейт.  
– Сколько ж в тебе напалма? – присвистнул Родимус уважительно, вскидывая пушки.  
Огнеметчик был примерно его габаритов. Даже гонщик, судя по темно-серому спойлеру за спиной; разве что – на первый взгляд – чуть-чуть помассивнее. Так долго поджаривать искроеда он мог, только если бы все свободные пространства в нем были залиты загущенным топливом.  
Предложение шевелиться Родимус воспринял с азартом лишь потому, что не хотелось падать вниз лицом перед каким-то незнакомым ботом. То есть, он уже, в общем-то, упал, но пока не в фигуральном смысле. Кто это из членов экипажа вообще? Родимус, впрочем, не помнил всех, да и не ставил перед собой такой цели, так что… познакомятся, когда пришьют искроеда.  
Почему план не сработал? Персептор не говорил, что они вывалятся обратно. Он сказал, искроеда зафиксирует внутри, как Ора. Или Шока? Шлак, как вообще различать дуоботов?..  
Очевидно, поток напалма оказался не по дентам даже искроеду. Когда у черного кончился запас – или, может, когда он перегрелся наконец от такого развлечения, – тварь повалилась на палубу, размазывая по ней гарь. Сквозь широкие щели видно было, как полыхает проводка. Частые вспышки сотрясали корпус.  
– Ну, не так уж и сложно его прикончить, – сказал Родимус, стреляя монстру в голову и искру одновременно.  
Он, правда, не был уверен, есть ли искра у искроеда. Это, наверное, почти философский вопрос. В любом случае, он не прекращал огонь, пока не изрешетил дымящийся корпус, походя отметив, что его напарник пользуется не самой простой воспламеняющейся смесью. След, оставленный умирающим искроедом на палубе, выдавал содержание щелочных металлов.  
Опасная штука.  
– А теперь подними руки и медленно повернись, – прозвучал приказ сзади. Родимус фыркнул. Он никак не мог вспомнить, где слышал этот голос, но – точно слышал!  
– Дружище, это вроде была славная командная работа, давай не будем по…  
– Стоп, – легкий щелчок должен был продемонстрировать, что черный готов снова активировать огнеметы. – Ты сорвал мою охоту, заявившись сюда с этим… что это вообще?  
– Искроед, – недоуменно ответил Родимус, уже наполовину развернувшись. Не так сложно постоять с поднятыми руками, хотя и неприятно. Надо уладить сложившееся странное недоразумение мирным путем, кем бы ни был этот товарищ с…  
С усами?  
Родимус рассмеялся, спровоцировав удивленную вспышку алой оптики. Тонкие черные панели на светлом фейсплейте отчетливо напоминали не то инсигнию дома Амбусов, не то волосяной покров у земных органиков.  
– Проясним кое-что, _«дружище»_ , – протянул черный. – Я почти поймал кое-что очень редкое, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону, и Родимус проследил его взгляд – хотя от усов трудно было оторваться. Точно. За искроедом же до сих пор лежит, и теперь уже догорает, его жертва.  
Родимус поджал губы. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще умер, но… вроде, это называется «сделал все, что мог», да?  
– Слушай, мне жаль, что…  
– Нет, это мне жаль, – зло перебил его черный. Наконец-то Родимус поборол себя, перестал пялиться на его фейсплейт и перевел взгляд, рассматривая огнеметчика целиком.  
Тот держал Родимуса на прицеле – одна рука, трансформированная в широкое дуло, была готова извергнуть пламя. Вторая теперь лежала на поясе.  
– Мне жаль, потому что это, возможно, был последний экземпляр. Ранг уже его подманил, а Персептор запустил генератор, и если бы ты не вывалился на нас со своим хищным приятелем, я получил бы живого…  
– Стой-стой-стой, Ранг? – переспросил Родимус. – Как подманил?..  
Пока что ничего из сказанного не складывалось в голове в сколько-нибудь внятную картину, поэтому он просто рассматривал лиловую аэрографию на черном честплейте огнеметчика. Стильная штука.  
– Удаленный взлом, разумеется, – огрызнулся черный. – Хватит. Кто ты такой и зачем притащил убийцу на мой корабль?  
– Т-твой корабль? – поперхнулся Родимус, еще не до конца обработав информацию о гипнозе. Это ведь гипноз имелся в виду, да? – Это _мой_ корабль вообще-то! И несколько минут назад я пытался избавить его от искроеда! – он развел руками. – Эта штуковина охотилась за Рангом, и я собирался засунуть ее в квантовый двигатель в момент прыжка. Персептор сказал, это создаст эдакое магическое поле вне времени и пространства, – он пошевелил пальцами, – и когда все кончится, искроед там застрянет…  
Пока он говорил, вид огнеметчика казался ему все более и более знакомым. Он даже вытянул шею, пытаясь убедиться, что острые детали шлема действительно так же загибаются назад, как у него. А, ржа! Стоит поднять взгляд, сразу начинаешь пялиться на усы.  
– Ты вообще, – Родимус прищурился, – ты как-то… знаешь, немного, ну… похож на…  
«На меня», – хотел сказать он, но сомневался. Когда мех угрожает спалить тебя на месте, дипломатичнее все абсурдные предположения приберечь на тот момент, когда он опустит руку.  
– Веселая сказка, – фыркнул черный. – Ты так оптику вылупил, что тебе аж хочется поверить, но нет уж. Надеюсь, это не Праула идиотская затея – заслать на корабль вместо меня недоделанного клона клоунской расцветочки.  
– Кто тут недоделанный?! – Родимус нашел, что самое время возмущаться. Честно и по-хорошему он уже попытался. Если черному очень хочется получить по усам, он может даже долго не просить. – Ты-то кто вообще такой? – пошел он для начала в вербальную атаку. – Персептор промахнулся с вневременно-внепространственными полями, и я немного припозднился? А ребята так по мне скучали, что построили мою копию с сутенерской бородкой?  
– С чем?.. – черный заметил направление взгляда и оскалился в ухмылке. – Давай проясним кое-что, клоун. Я не _«твоя копия»_. Не знаю, где ты пробыл последние ворны, но, кажется, ты автобот, хотя цвет для инсигнии выбрал нетривиальный. Так что будь благоразумным, перестань выпендриваться и поступи под мое командование. Может быть, тогда я тебя не поджарю.  
Родимус скрестил руки на груди, выделяя каждое слово максимально отчетливо:  
– С какой это радости, мрачная- _копия_ -меня-с-усами?  
Тот улыбнулся совсем не мрачно, скорее самодовольно, и, подбоченившись, произнес, вскинув подбородок:  
– Потому что я – _Родимус Прайм_.  
Это было последней каплей. Розыгрыш немного затянулся, но вышел неплохим. Этот мех и правда выглядит так, будто самого Родимуса испачкали в мазуте. Удивительно похож! Наверное, накладки на броне дорого обошлись тому, кто это придумал…  
Расхохотавшись, Родимус махнул на огнеметчика рукой. Мол, ну, хватит уже. Перестать смеяться все никак не получалось: все-таки он недавно думал, что прямо сейчас умрет, застряв головой в квантовом генераторе. А потом сражался с искроедом. А потом вообще ничего не понимал целых несколько минут. Так что посмеяться над пережитым вдоволь – не самая неадекватная реакция.  
– К-какого ты… – возмущенно и одновременно растерянно уставился на него черный.  
– Дружище, все, приехали, – Родимус, широко ухмыляясь, похлопал ошалевшего двойника по плечу, слегка приобнимая. – Пошли к остальным.  
– Эй, ты окислителя объелся? – переспросил тот, все еще пытаясь целиться во внезапно дружески прицепившегося к нему капитана, однако так вывернуть встроенный огнемет у него не получалось. Выходило, что он целится в самого себя. – Ты что де…  
– У меня пока еще все в порядке с головой, – заверил, продолжая смеяться, Родимус. Броня двойника была горячей – очевидно, после затянувшейся атаки. Работа кулеров слышалась отчетливо, как будто это были собственные кулеры Родимуса. Те точно так же гудели после сильного перегрева.  
Кем бы ни был этот бот, он отличный актер.  
– Я, я – Родимус, – добавил он. – Капитан этого корабля. Правда, с «Прайм» это ты дал маху, я, конечно, был Праймом, но сейчас так заявлять не принято… А в целом, отличная шутка вышла! Чья идея?..  
– Не виси на мне, – процедил черный и вдруг схватил его за горло – не стремясь повредить вокалайзер или топливопроводы, но крепко удерживая на небольшом расстоянии. Родимус замер, понимая, что огнемет впивается ему в пластины на животе. Щелочные металлы, да? Много напалма, чтобы прожечь броню, не понадобится.  
Он не сразу справился с собой, и первое время точно пялился на двойника с совершенно неподобающим капитану удивлением. Линзы невольно округлились, рот сам собой открылся, но вопрос все никак не удавалось сформулировать. Его сбивало с толку напряжение, которым его буквально оплетало энергополе черного, в нем отчетливо ощущались готовность к чему угодно, капризное раздражение и колючее недоверие. А Родимус в ответ мог генерировать разве что растерянность. Широкая улыбка погасла, как только большой палец уперся ему под подбородок. Родимус подобрался, ничего не понимая, но готовясь к продолжению драки.  
Черный заставил его наклонить голову в одну сторону, а потом в другую, и все это время Родимус пялился на его подбородок. Нужно было думать, как высвободиться, а он думал: если убрать эту черную метку, напоминающую человеческую бородку…  
– Вылитый я, – хором пришли они к одному выводу. – Хватит! – возмутились оба в тот же миг. – Стоп!  
Двойник опустил руку, и характерный звук трансформации подсказал Родимусу, что его огнемет вновь обратился в кисть. Он больше не казался отличным актером, скорее – отражением, искаженным в целом, но точным в деталях. У Родимуса даже была похожая аэрография не так давно. На Земле как раз!  
Родимус провел рукой по потеплевшим пластинам. На краске остался темный круглый след от дула, но было как-то не до жалоб. Ему захотелось сразу озвучить столько идей о том, что происходит, что он не смог выбрать ни одной.  
В результате их с Персептором маневра у него появился темный двойник? Он перенесся далеко в будущее, где все сошли с ума? Почему он выкрасил значок в лиловый?..  
– Ты, значит… – начали они хором; черный – недоверчиво, Родимус – с азартом. И смолкли.  
Родимус осмотрелся. Машинное отделение выглядело чрезвычайно похожим на то, в котором он находился с Рангом, Дрифтом и Скидсом несколько минут назад, однако сам генератор был сдвоенным – массивные блоки в полстены, питавшие квантовый двигатель, стояли друг напротив друга. Если это и «Лост Лайт», то серьезно модернизированный.  
– Персептору бы понравилось, – пробормотал он.  
– Ты сказал, что спасал Ранга от… хищника? Приготовил для него ловушку? Персептор запускает двигатель, структура этой штуки, – черный постучал пальцем по генератору напротив, – меняется, и хищник внутри. А ты рисковый бот, _Родимус_.  
– Слушай, охотничек, все сходится! – воодушевленно воскликнул тот, разводя руками. – Ты был тут с Рангом, Персептора тоже упомянул, и… Потрясающе! Невероятно! Постой, я хочу это сказать сам: у меня есть… копия! В параллельной вселенной! – недавняя растерянность сменилась восторгом. Родимус уставился на себя.  
– Не то чтобы меня радовало существование _моей_ копии с такой безвкусной расцветкой, – мрачно пробормотал черный. – Все это, как говорят, нарочно не придумаешь. Чтобы мы точно все прояснили, _Родимус_ , расскажи, что случилось с Кибертроном. Что последнее ты помнишь?  
– Ха. Где тебя носило-то? Все, по-моему, об этом слышали, даже нейтралы, – не задумавшись, выпалил Родимус. – На нас вывалилась та штука, Д-Войд, Оптимус открыл Матрицу, Кибертрон переродился, и теперь Би обустраивает новое царство на руинах…  
– Кибертрон мертв, – лицо двойника перекосило. – Оптимус, – отвращение в голосе резануло по аудиодатчикам, – уничтожил его, высвободив энергию Матрицы. Я улетал с рушащейся на глазах планеты.  
Родимус застыл, наблюдая, как расползаются в ухмылке губы черного. В голове не укладывалось. Он что, оказался в мире, где их родины больше не существует? Где…  
– Ты, кажется, неплохой бот, и я бы с тобой… ха, с собой потрепался обо всем этом, но я хочу обратно, – заявил он, разворачиваясь. – Если запуск квантового двигателя создает такие дыры, я могу вернуться, верно?  
Черный продолжал ухмыляться, опираясь ладонью о генератор:  
– Одна сложность. Ты думаешь, что попал ко мне, но это не так. У меня в машинном отделении висел, знаешь, один слишком самонадеянный дуобот, который думал, что на моем корабле можно безнаказанно шпионить. Как его звали, забываю все время…  
– Шок, – предположил Родимус машинально.  
– Или Ор. Один из них. Правда, второго я все равно убил, так что не важно, – черный взрезал воздух ладонью. – Но тут его нет. Если только его дезактивированный корпус не вывалился в «твой мир», – он изобразил в воздухе ехидные кавычки, – ты не мой гость. И Персептор игнорирует мои вызовы все это время.  
– Да, он молчит. Слушай, черный…  
Двойник округлил алую оптику, и Родимус спохватился. Устаканившееся в голове именование пришлось не по искре его копии из какого-то очень мрачного, судя по всему, мира.  
– _Родимус. Прайм_ , – размеренно произнес черный, так поглаживая ладонь, будто собирался трансформировать ее и спалить собеседника к шаркам.  
– Хэй! – примиряюше воскликнул Родимус. – Мы, кажется, оба провалились в нехорошую историю… – он вздохнул, подумав, что отсутствие Магнуса, пожурившего бы его за неправильную идиому, невыносимо печалит. – Пушкой тыкать – не поможет. Давай ты это… ну… окей, у меня нет монополии на имя, и на спойлер, и на турбодвижок, так что… ну… будешь Родимус, если хочешь. Лучше посмотрим, где мы, в конце концов.  
Двойник кивнул, перешагнул через два скрюченных обгоревших дезактива, положил ладонь на дверь, и та скользнула в сторону от легкого прикосновения.  
– Иди первым, рыжий, – предложил он.  
Оценив, насколько это невпечатляюще звучит, Родимус скривился:  
– Как насчет взаимности, а? Спойлер не отвалится?  
И, расправив плечи, шагнул из знакомого-незнакомого машинного отделения наружу.  
Похоже, черный боится попасть в какую-нибудь неприятность. Ха! Ну, пусть плетется сзади. Нет, подумать только…

 

Пока рыжий вышагивал впереди, размахивая руками и глазея по сторонам, Родимус прикидывал, является ли происходящее спланированный попыткой экипажа избавиться от капитана. С Персептора станется умолчать о парочке отрицательных сценариев, по которым может пойти охота.  
И так ясно, что они признали его Праймом – лидером – от безысходности. У него был корабль, Кибертрон летел в пасть Праймусу, и присягнуть означало спастись. Родимус знал, чего стоят их клятвы. Ха! Если они выкинули его в какой-то другой мир осознанно, вернувшись, он выжжет всех, кто был в этом замешан. И начнет с Персептора.  
Правда, плана возвращения у него пока не было, а сосредоточиться мешала болтовня рыжего. Если отвлечься от ситуации, было в непрекращающемся монологе что-то завораживающее, но, к сожалению, особого смысла не наблюдалось.  
– Я как будто в фантастическом романе, – делился тот, шагая по темным коридорам. – А вообще, скорее в хорроре. Ты заметил, что тут, похоже, вообще никого нет?  
– Да что ты? – протянул Родимус. – А ощущение, будто рядом галдит целая толпа мехов.  
Он держался чуть позади, здраво рассудив, что из рыжего вышла идеальная приманка – громкая, яркая и привлекающая внимание. Нет, Родимус не любил оставаться в тени, но иногда тень даже удобна. Особенно когда ты будто попал на корабль-призрак.  
Рыжий смолк ненадолго, а потом продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:  
– Мы будто попали на корабль-призрак.  
– Во имя Юникрона, – процедил Родимус тихо.  
Клоун с красно-оранжевой подсветкой, беспечно подставивший ему спойлер, умудрялся буквально срывать слова с вокалайзера Родимуса.  
– Когда мы были на Земле… Ты, кстати, был на Земле? У вас вообще есть Земля? Так вот, земляне невероятно любят хорроры, – не дав и секунды на ответ, продолжил он. – У них есть истории про покинутые всякие такие корабли… Они бороздят моря, как будто без экипажа, с проржавевшими этими… – он пощелкал пальцами, – парусами. А экипаж их – на самом деле зловещие призраки. Пр _о_ клятые. Дрифт, кстати, сказал, что раз на борту искроед, мы точно прокляты! – голос стал немного тише.  
Родимус даже не особенно раздражался. Так или иначе, ему обычно болтовня помогала соображать. Если рыжий что-нибудь и придумает, Родимус этим воспользуется.  
А то, что знакомый ему Дрифт высмеял бы любую сверхъестественную теорию, к делу отношения не имело.  
И потом, корабль действительно выглядел не просто покинутым – он казался мертвым. В машинном отделении стояла гробовая тишина – хотя обычно напряжение гудело там даже при выключенных двигателях. Тусклое освещение в коридорах и на палубах означало, что энергии не хватает даже аварийным полосам вдоль стен. Бледный свет падал на плотно запертые двери, по которым будто никто никогда не бил и не царапал когтями. Родимус оставлял «Лост Лайт» далеко не в таком идеальном состоянии. Этот корабль напоминал… копию. Неточную в деталях, но удивительно похожую в целом.  
Постоянно сбиваясь с анализа на мысли о том, как выгорает оптика Персептора, допустившего такую _оплошность_ , Родимус не сразу заметил, что неумолкающий двойник развернулся и смотрит на него, уперев руки в бока.  
– Эй, – сказал рыжий, – это что еще такое?  
Родимус улыбнулся одной половиной фейсплейта. Всю дорогу до верхней палубы он держал двойника на прицеле – никогда не знаешь, что выкинет тот, кто притворяется твоим союзником. Притворяется _тобой_. Хотя после схватки с хищником из другой вселенной – искроедом – Родимус не отказался бы от заправки, заряда в нем еще хватало на пару залпов. Но судя по искреннему возмущению рыжего, тот совершенно не ожидал, что его прототип окажется настолько подлым, что поджарит его при первом неосторожном или подозрительном действии.  
– Мне было интересно, всегда ли ты не следишь за своей спиной, – фыркнул он, опуская руку.  
– Что?! – рыжий скрестил руки на честплейте. – Зачем? Я думал, мы выяснили, что мы это… в одной лодке, как говорят земляне.  
– О, это точно, – кивнул Родимус неохотно. – В игрушечной лодке.  
– Только хотел это сказать, – буркнул двойник, развернулся и коснулся двери, ведущей на мостик. Та бесшумно поднялась.  
До сих пор они не встретили никаких преград: перегородки между отсеками и палубами не были опущены, а двери в каюты открывались так же – от касания, – как будто затворов и вовсе не существовало. Все помещения были пустыми и темными. Непохоже, чтобы здесь кто-то жил.  
Родимус не успел полностью настроить системы безопасности на «Лост Лайте», но Ред Алерт работал над этим, и уж на его мостик точно никто не смог бы проникнуть, не идентифицировав личность и не получив допуск. При себе можно держать только самых доверенных лиц, и то с оглядкой, а когда у тебя полный экипаж маньяков и уродов, замок на двери – первое, что ты должен установить. Но рыжий то ли привык, что на мостик может припереться кто угодно, то ли просто не удивился тому, что им не нужно проходить даже формальную идентификацию. Подняв пушки, он шагнул внутрь – и тут же опустил руки.  
Они прошлись по мостику в молчании – не встретить никого на борту было странно, но не так странно, как видеть погасшие экраны и отключенные системы. Обзорные иллюминаторы зияли чернотой. Родимус постучал пальцем по навигационному компьютеру, и тот моргнул экраном, но не вывел никаких координат. Ничего не добившись, Родимус с силой ударил по нему кулаком.  
– Проклятье!  
– Эй! Не ломай мой корабль! – с другого конца мостика отреагировал рыжий.  
– Заткнись! Мы нигде, ясно? Навигация даже точек отсчета выдать не может! – Родимус пересек разделявшее их пространство. – Не слишком ли ты спокоен, рыжий?.. Что ты знаешь об этом месте? – он прищурился, не торопясь пока тратить напалм, но подходя на расстояние удара. Пальцы уже сжались в предвкушении того, как он вопьется ими в этот празднично разукрашенный шлем и вдавит по-коновски голубые линзы внутрь.  
– Мы договорились, – возмутился тот, не отлипая от передатчика. Он вертел рукоятки, но из динамиков доносился только белый шум. – Я Родимус, ты Родимус, не так сложно запомнить, а?.. Я… я нишлака не понимаю! Как Бластер вообще разбирается в этом?  
Рыжий был как будто осведомлен обо всем экипаже: кто чем занят, кто где работает. По дороге он выдал вскользь не одну шутку про своих подчиненных, и Родимус уже знал, что где-то там, на «альтернативном» «Лост Лайте» – если все это, конечно, не ложь, – есть и Ред Алерт, у которого явно не все в порядке с головой, и Ультра Магнус, который, впрочем, традиционно до всех докапывается, и Рэтчет… Истории казались такими нелепыми, что Родимус пару раз возразил, постаравшись, впрочем, чтобы данные о _настоящем_ «Лост Лайте» не были полезны потенциальному противнику. И все равно, как можно было удержаться и не припугнуть рыжего?  
«Что-то я не знаю, это мы в хорроре – или ты прямиком из хоррора», – простодушно ответил двойник на упоминание о любви Рэтчета припаивать дополнительные руки.  
Но хотя эта осведомленность и была странной, Родимус неохотно признавал, что на коварного заговорщика рыжий не похож. Сейчас он, согнувшись почти вдвое в попытке вскрыть панель управления и проверить целостность подключений, насиловал терминал Бластера с упорством и отчаянием. Но нашарить хоть один канал у него все равно не выходило.  
– Хэй, может, хватит стоять столбом? – двойник выпрямился, развернулся, и Родимус разжал кулаки. Убрать копию он всегда успеет, а четыре руки лучше двух. – Помоги мне, не знаю, сделай что-нибудь! Тут не курорт гедонийский…  
– А похоже на курорт, – ядовито откликнулся Родимус, окидывая его взглядом. – Никакой стрельбы без предупреждения. Симпатичные бестолковые мехи с коновской оптикой шатаются…  
– Чт… да ты на десептикона больше Старскрима похож! – взвился двойник, явно пропустив комплимент мимо аудиодатчиков.  
– Не смей сравнивать меня с этой тряпкой! – зарычал Родимус, тыча черным пальцем в алый знак на честплейте двойника. Немного взаимных оскорблений, тем не менее, разбавили обстановку, и он почувствовал себя комфортнее. – Шлак! – протянул он, оставляя на полировке царапину. Рыжий скривился и так поднял плечи, будто приготовился царапаться в ответ. Родимус посмотрел бы, кто из них лучше в бою, но решил, что пока не время. Он отвернулся и бросил через плечо: – Пройдусь по кораблю. Может, кто-то здесь все-таки есть. А ты попробуй оживить тут что-нибудь.  
– Ты… уверен? Тебе не нужно… спину прикрыть?  
Родимус улыбнулся, опуская голову. А рыжий, кажется, решил, что настало время вести себя серьезно и не реагировать на провокации, хотя минуту назад едва держался, чтобы не начать драку. Что ж, если не отыщется других способов скрасить досуг, пока они пытаются во всем разобраться, можно будет просто поддразнивать его – и смотреть, как смешно выглядят гримасы на абсолютно гладком светлом фейсплейте.  
Он хорошо помнил свое собственное выражение, каким оно было раньше: такое ужасающе наивное, гипертрофированное, мешавшее другим воспринимать его всерьез. Родимус потому и усовершенствовал свой внешний вид. А двойнику, наверное, в теплой компании друзей все равно, насколько несерьезно он выглядит. Пф. «Капитан». Такой капитан долго не проживет.  
– О, за меня не беспокойся, – сказал он.  
– Не спускайся на нижнюю палубу, – добавил рыжий негромко. – Там… не знаю, что там. Но не спускайся. На всякий случай.

 

Родимус надулся. Его копия определенно взялась командовать, и это было просто возмутительно, потому что… у черного неплохо получалось не показывать вообще никаких сомнений в том, кто тут главный! Родимус привык добиваться своего нахрапом, но, оказалось, когда кто-то действует по такой же стратегии, спорить с ним почти невозможно.  
Впрочем, зато он на мостике. Капитан и должен быть на мостике. Вот только что тут делать, когда отдавать приказы в общем-то и некому?..  
«Что ты знаешь об этом месте?» Ха! А черный-то что знает? Вот, ушел один, наверняка не изучать корабль, а к своим безумным подельникам. Настроит каких-нибудь… ловушек! Родимус потряс головой и уставился на развороченное рабочее место Бластера. Хоррор превращался в абсурд на глазах. Пустой корабль, где все вроде и работает, а вроде и не работает; двойник, рассказывающий об автоботах, как о каких-то маньяках… может, он и сам маньяк?  
Родимус посмотрел на темное отражение в погасшем мониторе по соседству. Поднес согнутый палец к лицу, повертел головой, подбирая ракурс, чтобы ладони не было видно.  
Ну, вылитый!  
Он еще немного послонялся, бесцельно тыча то в один компьютер, то в другой. Те запускались, когда он пытался воззвать к ним, и засыпали, стоило отойти, как будто корабль старательно экономил энергию. Сидение в капитанском кресле тоже не принесло никаких результатов – разве что от скуки Родимус едва не вырубился.  
Чтобы черный и правда не застал его в отключке, закинувшим ноги на подлокотник капитанского кресла, Родимус заставил себя сползти и вернуться к терминалу связи. Надо любым способом выловить Персептора. Вдвоем с усатым клоном они разве что заболтают друг друга до дезактива… Родимусу было неуютно в одиночестве. На пустом и темном корабле. Поиски Рыцарей Кибертрона должны были стать сплачивающим событием, и Родимус надеялся, что «Лост Лайт» будет жить бурной жизнью, несмотря на все возможные опасности. Дрифт это всегда именно так описывал: чудесное приключение, имеющее к тому же высокую цель, и…  
Ладно. С чего все началось? У него сломалась оптика и пропала связь с кораблем. Нет, все кругом – не ошибка видеопотока. Значит, можно заняться его собственным передатчиком. Аппаратура Бластера должна была подойти для тестового прогона. Выковыряв спрятанные под шлемом инфокабели, Родимус подобрал нужный и подключил его к терминалу, а провод от внешней аудиосистемы – напрямую к встроенной антенне.  
Потрескивание в голове заставило его скривиться. Удовольствия мало – да еще и сидеть приходилось, согнувшись в неудобной позе, вытягивая шею, чтобы увидеть панель. Терминал Бластера сначала высыпал ему по инфоканалу миллиард ошибок, в которых Родимус даже не стал разбираться, а после все-таки начал что-то пинговать. Обрадовавшись, Родимус принялся вслепую крутить регуляторы, пока помехи не стали складываться во внятный рисунок. В потоке скрипов проскальзывали звуки, напоминающие зажеванную речь.  
Родимус выкрутил микрофон, хотя любые перегрузки встроенного оборудования отдавались болезненными уколами в нейросети, и возбужденно затараторил:  
– Эй-эй-эй, если вы меня слышите, то даже не думайте переключать канал! – он не сразу разобрался, какая именно частота оказалась его счастливой. Удивительно, но – последняя, открытая до того, как он провалился в эту ржавую недореальность. – Персептор! Персептор, стоять!  
Усилившиеся технические шумы вызвали у него короткую вспышку паники. Он забил ладонью по панели управления, сдвигая все тумблеры на максимум, и случайно задел кнопку включения экранов. Исполосованное помехами изображение, тем не менее, вырвало из него восторженное: «Йух-ху!».  
– Персептор! Ох Праймус, ты даже не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть!  
«Видеть» было сильно сказано, потому что с этого ракурса Родимус видел только поднятый красный тубус и кусок черного шлема, но, шлак, какая разница? Сценарий хоррора мгновенно переквалифицировался в сюжет фантастического фильма, в котором наука определенно решает все проблемы. Даже подходящий мотивчик из земной медиатеки немедленно заиграл в голове.  
– Я знал, что ты будешь на этой частоте! – продолжил Родимус. – Вытащи меня отсюда!  
– Пожалуйста, не так быстро, – услышал он растерянный ответ из внешнего динамика. – Конечно, я мониторю собственную частоту, но… Я тоже рад тебя слышать. Мы боялись, что ты погиб, когда исчез внутри генератора вместе с искроедом. Однако должен предупредить, что понятия не имею, где ты сейчас находишься.  
– Да ты просто не поверишь! – горячо воскликнул Родимус. – У тебя есть картинка?  
Персептор, судя по всему, подключился к стационарной системе связи, раз Родимус получал видеосигнал.  
– Нет, я тебя не вижу.  
– Ты меня не видишь, потому что я у Бластера под столом сижу.  
– Нет, Родимус, картинки вообще нет. Звуковой сигнал очень слабый, с помехами, и еще… как будто… – Персептор запнулся. – Как будто у тебя музыка играет.  
И он отбил пальцем тот же ритм, что пульсировал сейчас в голове Родимуса. Тот с подозрением покосился на экран. Фантастический сюжет снова начал напоминать хоррор.  
– Так, проехали вот это вот все. Вернемся к тому, как меня вернуть! – решительно заявил он. – Я на «Лост Лайте».  
– Мы просканировали все в поисках сигнатуры твоей искры. Передай координаты, пожалуйста, если можешь.  
– Э-э… координаты, – Родимус потер основание инфокабеля, которое уже немножечко зудело. – Тут проблема. Я на «Лост Лайте», но это не тот «Лост Лайт». В смысле, не ваш. Не наш. Он точно такой же, но тут два квантовых генератора и вообще нет ни одной теплой искры.  
– Подожди секунду, ко мне ломится твой второй помощник, – оборвал его стенания Персептор, и тубус немного склонился, как если бы ученый повернулся в сторону. – Дрифт, не отвлекай меня. Да, он жив. Вероятность, что это спектральное эхо, нулевая, поскольку он поддерживает разговор в реальном времени. Да, я сканирую. Нет, лучше передай Ультра Магнусу…  
Мощности микрофона – или качества связи – не хватало, чтобы услышать, что на все это отвечает Дрифт, но Родимус все равно заулыбался. Они там… они его потеряли – и переживают об этом. Ох, а он уже представлял, как до скончания времен будет видеть одну только собственную усатую физиономию!  
– Опиши, пожалуйста, место, где ты находишься, максимально подробно, – попросил Персептор. – И обстоятельства, как ты оказался на, хм-м, «другом» «Лост Лайте», тоже.  
Родимус печально вытравил воздух из вентсистем. То есть подслушивать музыку у него в голове Персептор может, а в другие воспоминания заглянуть – не-а? Впрочем, и слава Праймусу.  
Продолжая потирать провода, вызывая образование саднящей статики, Родимус попытался начать сначала. «Тут. Никого. Нет. И. Ничего. Толком. Не. Работает». Как-то так… очень примерно.  
Тубус почти исчез из поля зрения. Родимус приподнялся чуть-чуть, натягивая провод до треска, чтобы убедиться, что Персептор задумчиво потирает подбородок.  
– Допускаю, что запуск квантового генератора каким-то образом создал вневременное и межпространственное поле, а помехи стали причиной создания копии, однако это не отвечает на вопрос, почему она не идентична…  
– Э-э… слушай, можешь мне особо ничего не объяснять. Я же тебе ничего особо не объясняю. Просто забери меня отсюда. Понимаешь, тут еще один э-э… мех из совершенно отмороженной вселенной, вроде как параллельной нашей, и он вылитый я, только последняя скотина! И мы в абсолютном нигде, серьезно, Персептор, мне все это уже до смерти надоело, а я тут только три часа!  
– «Отмороженной вселенной»? Родимус, мне нужно немного больше конкретики, если тебе не сложно… Ты, кажется, сказал, что на корабле пусто. Но есть еще один мех, и… Родимус?  
Скорее всего, он уловил скачок помех, когда штекеры вновь дернулись в разъемах. На этот раз – от того, что Родимуса вдавили в пол. Чужие пальцы сжали горло прямо под вокалайзером, а короткий несильный разряд перегрузил его, лишая Родимуса голоса. Двойник навис сверху, продолжая держать выщелкнутый из пальца электрод погруженным между шейными кабелями, и тихо выдохнул:  
– Ш-ш.  
Родимус возмущенно сверкнул оптикой, но не смог не согласиться, что двойник идеально знает строение его собственного корпуса. Когда он зажат вот так, быстро выкрутиться не получится. А голосовые системы его никогда не были неуязвимы к току. Черный сможет пережечь их раньше, чем Родимус успеет с ним расправиться, и тогда беседовать с Персептором будет очень, очень сложно.  
– Родимус, от тебя идут сильные шумы, – с тревогой сказал Персептор. – Ты здесь?  
– Я здесь, – успокоил его двойник. Родимус бессильно ударился шлемом об пол. Это его голос – без язвительных интонаций, без недоверчивого шипения… Персептор даже не поймет, что собеседник сменился. – Давай не будем отвлекаться от сути, – бодро сообщил черный, наклоняясь к встроенному в шлем микрофону. Родимус яростно буравил его взглядом, хотя так близко фокус не ловился. – Ты можешь вытащить меня отсюда?  
– Информация о другом мехе очень важна, – возразил Персептор. – Ты сказал, он похож на тебя? Квантовые двигатели искажают законы времени и пространства, и хотя подробных исследований немного, совершенно очевидно, что насилие над этими материями может приводить к формированию квантовых дублей. Если помехи при прыжке спровоцировали появление копии «Лост Лайта», то и…  
– Нет. Он рассказал, что попал сюда при схожих обстоятельствах. Как если бы существовала еще одна… параллельная реальность. В его мире, – двойник продолжал улыбаться Родимусу, почти задевая губами шлем, – произошла схожая ситуация. Запуск квантовых двигателей переместил его сюда. Но раз нам удалось связаться, Персептор, не мог бы ты рассказать, как запустить двигатели? Корабль в рабочем состоянии, просто… я бы сказал, в ждущем режиме. Разве, если не повторить все наши действия в точности, я не смогу вернуться… на свой корабль?  
На Родимуса давил сейчас не только чужой корпус, на него обрушилось и энергополе двойника, выдающее его волнение. Знакомое чувство: так всегда внутренне дрожишь, когда близок к цели. Когда хочется смеяться, получая удовольствие от собственного успеха.  
Не базируйся успех черного на полном поражении самого Родимуса, тот от чистой искры признал бы, что двойник сейчас так харизматичен, как он сам бывает, обращаясь к остальным с вдохновенными речами. Надо ли удивляться, что этот – усатый – тоже так умеет?  
А еще стоило следить за своей спиной, как он и советовал. Шлак!..  
Родимус замычал, проверяя перезагрузившиеся системы модулирования голоса, но электрод выразительно ткнулся в вокалайзер, вызвав болевую вспышку. Двойник покачал головой.  
– Боюсь, наших с тобой усилий будет недостаточно, – задумчиво откликнулся Персептор, закончив, по всей вероятности, выстраивать в своей голове какие-то схемы.  
– Поясни, – в голосе проскользнуло недовольство. Не скука, а совсем иное чувство – грозное, как сдавленный гнев. И Родимус мог поклясться, что двойник не собирается сдерживаться долго.  
– Судя по твоим словам, создание поля было инициировано с двух сторон. Если твой… двойник попал туда, где вы находитесь, схожим образом, нужно повторить весь эксперимент. Если допустить – в теории – существование альтернативной реальности, где есть корабль, подобный нашему…  
– О, она точно существует, – заверил двойник нетерпеливо. Он ерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и с каждым движением сильнее давил на спойлер. Устал, должно быть, полулежать в неудобной позе, просунув голову между натянутыми проводами и фиксируя руки Родимуса вжатыми в пол.  
– Минуту, я должен кое-что прикинуть, – торопливо сказал Персептор. Родимус готов был поклясться, что он исчез сейчас с экрана. Донеслось только едва слышно: – Синхронизация… пространственно-временной разрыв…  
– Твой друг очень похож на моего знакомого Персептора, – поделился двойник, отодвигаясь подальше от микрофона. – Так же легко забывает обо всем, если ему подкинуть что-то гипернаучное.  
– Только если ты немедленно его не оборвешь, он точно что-то заподозрит, – прошептал Родимус в ответ, надеясь, что черный – не слишком нервный бот, и шпарить током сходу не будет. Вообще-то, едва ли Персептор анализировал сейчас что-то, кроме полученной информации, но поддеть подкравшегося поганца очень уж хотелось.  
– Эй-эй-эй, – вдруг задорно сказал двойник, вновь пригибаясь, и Родимус так отчетливо услышал себя в его интонациях, что даже попытался лягнуть. Это… это кража личности! Это точно должно караться по какой-нибудь статье! Ультра Магнус бы сказал… Ох, как ему тут не хватает Магнуса. – Будь ближе к простым смертным!  
– Не смей воровать мои фразы, – зашипел Родимус.  
– Мне действительно нужно сделать кое-какие расчеты. У тебя опять посторонние шумы, кстати. Предварительно могу сказать, что вам двоим стоит связаться с другой стороной так же, как ты вышел на связь со мной. Нам нужно согласовать действия. Это… это очень интересно, Родимус.  
Ответ прозвучал куда более мрачно, чем Родимус ожидал:  
– Я рад, что тебе интересно. Выйду на связь позже.  
– Пожалуйста, будь осто…  
Черный потянулся и вытащил оба штекера разом. Выдернул – явно зло, с мстительным желанием сломать хоть что-нибудь. Родимус был категорически против того, чтобы ему рвали провода, и воспользовался тем, что двойник отвлекся, а пальцы перестали ворошить кабели в горле. В этом положении черный был не очень устойчив, так что повалить его оказалось несложно. Короткая борьба – и Родимус победно уселся сверху, заломив сопернику руки, чтобы не вздумал запустить огнемет.  
– Не радуйся, – мрачно сказал черный снизу. Отвращение, с которым он смотрел, озадачило Родимуса. – Если твой Персептор не придумает ничего другого, план спасения провалился.  
– О чем ты? – удивленно переспросил он. Из головы тут же вылетело желание отомстить за встряску током.  
– Они не захотят меня возвращать, – рыкнул двойник. – Даже если я прикажу. Магнус уже наверняка захватил корабль. Р-р-ржа!  
Родимус запоздало подумал: удивительно, что черный не пытается скинуть его и доказать, что не на свалке собран. В разгоревшейся алой оптике метались искры ярости, но усевшийся на его поясе Родимус был ни при чем.  
– Что значит, не захотят? – переспросил он удрученно, отпуская руки. – Ты их капитан или…  
– Да ты из идеального мира, должно быть, – двойник оперся на локти, приподнимаясь. Родимус неловко сполз с его бедер на колени и нахмурился.  
То есть, экипаж альтернативного «Лост Лайта» не хочет возвращения члена команды? Капитана? Ну, да, у них же там… все наоборот. Дурацкий мир и… жуткий. Безумный Оптимус, автоботы-отморозки. Все это казалось весьма маловероятным, но… Он хорошо – лучше всех – знал, как выглядит лгущий Родимус Прайм. Усатый двойник сейчас не врал. Злился, сминал пальцы в кулаки и – было видно – судорожно искал другое решение.  
Паршиво, должно быть, осознавать, что о тебе никто не побеспокоится.  
– Ну, нет, нет, ты как хочешь, а я собираюсь вернуться обратно, ясно?  
Черный ядовито сверкнул на него оптикой:  
– Думаешь, я – нет? Если они расслабились и забыли, что такое гнев Прайма, уж я им напомню…  
Родимус вскочил на ноги и начал массировать разогревшийся металл под шлемом, аккуратно погружая обратно кабели. Едва слышно жужжали катушки. Он ходил туда-сюда, а черный следил за ним суженными линзами.  
– Слушай, если наши с тобой реальности так похожи в общих чертах, значит, у «Лост Лайта» есть какая-то цель? – спросил он. – Или вы просто спасались? Я так понял, ваша Матрица уничтожена…  
– Не совсем. Ее половину я забрал, – сказал двойник после некоторого молчания. Отвечал он с очевидным подозрением в голосе. – В ней оказалась карта. Мы движемся по ней…  
– …к Киберутопии? – перебил Родимус.  
– Если тебе так угодно это называть, – туманно откликнулся черный. Он тоже встал и прислонился к терминалу связи, скрестив руки.  
– Отлично! Так и в чем проблема? У меня уже возникла великолепная идея.  
– Поделись, – пожал плечами двойник.  
– Не будем терять времени, – отмахнулся Родимус. Если подумать, он еще сердился из-за заблокированного вокалайзера, и идея отомстить – не то чтобы серьезно, но хоть как-нибудь – ему нравилась. Черный любит перехватывать инициативу? Пусть погрызет пальцы пока. – Подключайся сюда, – он сел и ткнул в один из подходящих разъемов на антенне, – и сюда.  
Двойник мгновенно понял, что тот собирается вывести его на связь с Персептором, и выполнять указания не торопился. То, как он говорил сейчас, снова даже отдаленно не напоминало тон, которым он общался через микрофон Родимуса. Он возражал протяжно, насмешливо и ехидно:  
– Ты должен понимать, что твой миленький красный микроскоп ни в какое сравнение не идет с…  
– Бла-бла-бла, – перебил Родимус. – Просто доверься мне, дружище. Это _ты_ должен понимать. Это же я. Все будет зашибись!  
Он уверенно потянулся к темному шлему.  
– Я расплавлю тебя, если ты все запорешь, _дружище_ , – предупредил двойник, уклоняясь от его руки и самостоятельно разматывая кабели.  
Родимус вспыхнул и нервно вздыбил спойлер, надеясь, что если уж слова не заденут черного, то хотя бы энергополе врежет по сенсорам сердитой очередью ударов:  
– Если твой корпус хотя бы отчасти такой же гибкий, как мой, ты без проблем сможешь засунуть оба огнемета себе в топливный шлюз. Вместе с угрозами. Окей?!

 

Рыжий оказался отходчивым – или просто слишком увлеченным, чтобы испытывать сразу несколько сильных эмоций. Пока Родимус проверял сопряжение между встроенным оборудованием и местным терминалом, двойник уже не ерошился, пытаясь как-нибудь уколоть собеседника, а искренне хвастался своим открытием:  
– Антенна изначально не была настроена. Когда я к ней подключился и транслировал сигнал по своей личной частоте, она усилила его достаточно, чтобы…  
Ничего здесь изначально не было настроено. Родимус заглянул во все отсеки, которые успел изучить на своем «Лост Лайте»: компьютеры включались, если он пытался их задействовать, но были совершенно бесполезны. Как будто целый корабль не слишком понимал, что ему делать, и ждал, что капитан сможет это исправить. Но капитан не мог.  
Родимус ненавидел бездействие. В гневе он сжег половину серверов, питающих системы жизнеобеспечения, но даже это не вызвало аварийной сирены. Да и питание по-прежнему подавалось повсюду, куда он ни заглядывал, несмотря на поврежденные силовые кабели.  
В месте, куда его зашвырнуло, действовали какие-то иные законы. И не действовал главный: все слушаются Прайма.  
– Во! – рыжий подскочил на месте и, опустив руку вниз, продемонстрировал большой палец. – Кажется, есть контакт!  
Пока Родимус сидел на полу, привязанный проводами к внутренностям терминала, двойник стоял над ним и увлеченно щелкал частотами. Ощущения были неприятные – слишком мощная антенна для ресурсов одного мозгового модуля; пришлось отключить большинство других функций, сосредоточившись только на поддержке систем связи. Понятно, почему рыжий не услышал, как он подошел.  
Несколько минут, пока они искали частоту, Родимус бессмысленно глядел снизу вверх на переступающего с ноги на ногу двойника. Оранжевые бедра с темными точками качались практически перед самой оптикой.  
Но сейчас, заинтересовавшись, он приподнялся, чтобы увидеть снизу хотя бы кусок экрана.  
– Не ожидал получить от вас входящий запрос, Прайм, – услышал он слова, произнесенные с показным равнодушием. Показным – поскольку вызов от мертвеца и правда заинтересовал ученого.  
– Персептор! – растягивая гласные, поприветствовал Родимус невысокий черный гребень на шлеме, который был ему виден. – Ну, наконец-то.  
– О. Неужели, вы живы? – издевательски уточнил тот.  
Рыжий застыл, разглядывая альтернативную версию своего ученого с выражением легкой озадаченности на фейсплейте.  
– Как-то радости не слышу, – процедил Родимус. – Я надеюсь, вы всем кораблем с ума сходите, чтобы вытащить меня обратно, а?..  
– Как вам сказать, – услышал он улыбку – и хорошо ее представил. Тонкую, спокойную. Шлак! – _Меня_ феномен вашего исчезновения очень заинтересовал. Но мои исследования в этом направлении исключительно теоретические.  
– Не беда, поскольку _я_ все уже достаточно исследовал, – ярость едва удавалось сдерживать. – Делай, что я скажу.  
– Есть небольшая проблема. В ваше отсутствие, капитан, все решения принимает Ультра Магнус, и он не отдавал приказа вас разыскивать.  
Зарычав, Родимус потянулся вверх всем корпусом, насколько позволяли провода, чтобы убедиться, что алые линзы насмешливо сверкают сейчас. Он жалел, что не может продемонстрировать Персептору всю свою ярость. А желательно – дотянуться до него, сунуть огнемет в фейсплейт, но не спалить сразу же, а для начала немного поджарить, чтобы посмотреть, как потекут линзы.  
Но тут двойник обрушил ему на голову обе ладони и вдавил в пол, а затем сел рядом и приложил палец к губам, подмигивая оптикой.  
– Прискорбно, что старина Магнус оказался настолько непредусмотрительным, – он ткнулся губами в шлем прямо над встроенным микрофоном. – Поскольку без меня вы далеко не улетите.  
– Почему вы так думаете? – ровно поинтересовался Персептор. О, он спрашивал только ради того, чтобы позлить бывшего капитана.  
Рыжий нахмурился ненадолго, а потом широко улыбнулся. Его оптика – голубая, как на иконографических изображениях Юникрона – была ровно напротив и светилась веселыми искрами. Родимус легко читал его настроение – задор и нетерпение сейчас охватывали копию. В отличие от предыдущей беседы с «другой стороной», Родимуса никто не сдерживал. Он мог вмешаться, перебить двойника и потребовать от Персептора повиновения, но он уже догадался, что сейчас прозвучит, и зеркально ухмыльнулся. Не очень воодушевленно – шантаж не сработает, – но искренне.  
Сама идея и правда неплоха. Надо придумать, как перехватить инициативу, когда у двойника ничего не получится.  
– Потому что Матрица все еще у меня, – гордо произнес рыжий.  
Персептор издал короткий смешок:  
– Нет, сэр, я знаю, что нет.  
– Она у меня. Настоящая карта, – повторил рыжий. Тренировки говорить вкрадчиво у него явно не было, но импровизировал он неплохо. А еще он был немного возбужден участием в афере, так что до сих пор пытался подпрыгивать. Родимус поймал его за пояс, когда он чуть не ткнулся в микрофон носом, и почувствовал вибрацию мотора. Двойник вентилировал ему прямо в фейсплейт, хотя стравливаемый горячий воздух ни в какое сравнение не шел с тем жаром, который мог генерировать он сам. – И кому, как не тебе, знать, что копия никуда вас не приведет. Защита от копирования – при всем желании не запомнишь, не продублируешь, не перепишешь. Не хотите блуждать вечность – придется забрать меня отсюда.  
Родимус удивленно уставился на него, но на таком расстоянии радостный фейсплейт двойника казался размытым.  
– Как вы узнали, Прайм? – спросил Персептор после паузы.  
– Не бери в голову, Перси, – рассмеялся двойник. – Просто будь душкой, займись делом.  
Он, пожалуй, болтал преувеличенно беззаботно, но на том конце собеседник был слишком озадачен, чтобы анализировать чужую манеру речи. Родимус и сам был озадачен. То, что сказал рыжий о карте, он слышал впервые. Но Персептор был в курсе, а значит… они скрывали от него это. Родимус оскалился. Кругом заговоры.  
– Как раз хотел уточнить подробности вашего исчезновения, – в ту же секунду отозвался Персептор.  
Рыжий отшатнулся назад от микрофона, плюхаясь на палубу, потер горло и прошептал:  
– Дальше сам. Ты так утомительно общаешься!  
Родимус кивнул ему, прогнал вентиляцию по корпусу, чтобы голос вдруг не зазвенел искренней яростью на простейших инструкциях, и заговорил снова.

 

Родимусу как-то не верилось, что эта коварная черная язва на экране – Персептор. То есть, некая зеркальная копия Персептора из параллельного мира. Впрочем, другая черная язва полировала бампером пол там, где недавно сидел Родимус, и перемежала требования немедленно продумать его спасение с обещаниями, от которых ДЖД бы поплохело, так что в омерзительности характеров была некоторая закономерность.  
Наконец, Персептор взял тайм-аут, а черный перестал стучать пальцами по палубе так, словно отбивал ему похоронный марш.  
– Значит, карта в Матрице защищена от копирования? – спросил он, сворачивая кабели.  
– Как-то так, да. Ну, знаешь, я не спец. Это Персептор с Ревайндом ее изучали. Просто я надеюсь, что у твоих недобрых друзей не хватит времени разобраться, соврал я или нет. То есть ты, конечно. Я-то вообще-то не вру обычно, – он развел руками, отворачиваясь.  
– Но тут и врать не пришлось, а? – неожиданно двойник положил ему руку на плечо. – Хоть ты и выглядишь посмешищем, но, кажется, хорошо меня понимаешь.  
Родимус скосил взгляд, неуверенно уточняя:  
– Она и правда при тебе?  
– Разумеется, я оставил муляж, – у черного, кажется, поднялось настроение, раз он вдруг разоткровенничался. – Это моя Матрица, шарка с два я ее кому-то доверю. Стоило большого труда вырвать хотя бы половину… так что зря они скрыли от меня уровень ее информационной защиты. Идиоты.  
Родимус опустил голову:  
– Слушай, э-э… Родимус, раз мы… ну… так похожи, может, объяснишь, что происходит? Почему тебя… тебя ненавидит твой экипаж? Что ты такого сделал?  
– Ненавидит? – переспросил тот удрученно. – Они почуяли свободу, вот и все. Автоботы терпеть не могут, когда их вынуждают подчиняться, но понимают только кулаки. Так что… да, они почуяли свободу, а Магнус – власть. Я, пожалуй, даже не убью его, когда вернусь. Это и не бунт толком, так делают все.  
– Я не понимаю, – пробубнил Родимус. – Зачем тогда быть Праймом? Быть… капитаном? В чем кайф?  
– Дурацкий вопрос, – фыркнула усатая копия, продолжая перебирать пальцами по его плечу, пока ладонь не соскользнула на честплейт. – Автоботам необходима ведущая рука. И это буду я, а не кто-то еще.  
– Ведущая рука?.. – Родимус замешкался, разворачиваясь. Теперь черная ладонь лежала прямо на замках брони. Слабое магнитное поле щекотало их, и Родимус рефлекторно повысил приоритет протокола герметичности.  
– Отличная находка. С картой, – похвалил черный. – Достойно истинного автобота.  
– Вот совершенно не похоже на комплимент, – отрезал Родимус.  
Схожесть полей завораживала, и хотя двойник, казалось, мог улыбаться только коварно и никак иначе, убедить себя сбросить руку и отойти никак не выходило. Родимус как будто стал мощнее – заполнил еще больше виртуального пространства, чем когда фонтанировал энергией сам по себе, пытаясь завести окружающих, дать им ощущение правильности происходящего… как должен делать капитан.  
Черный прогладил верхнюю границу пластины:  
– А ты держишь ее при себе? Матрицу Праймов.  
Взгляд сощуренных линз прошивал насквозь. Родимус вздрогнул, выкручиваясь из чужих рук так резко, что даже споткнулся.  
– Нет! Нет! Зачем вообще? – он прижал честплейт рукой там, где недавно его касался двойник. Не вскрывал, нет, но кто даст гарантии, что не стал бы?  
– Поскольку это невероятно приятно? Вкус победы, – черный развел руками. – Обещание большего.  
– Я н-не убивал ради нее! – возмутился Родимус. – Оптимус сам мне ее дал! Ясно? Мы не грыземся за власть, это… ну… – они с Бамблби не очень хорошо расстались, но это все равно не то же, что драться насмерть.  
– И тебе неинтересно совместить их? – последовал вкрадчивый вопрос.  
Двойник снова сбил его с мысли!  
– Не дам я тебе свою половину Матрицы, – огрызнулся Родимус и скрипнул вокалайзером. – Если бы… она у меня была, она все равно сломана! Это просто флешка с картой. Я не такой, как ты, ясно? Мне неинтересно вот это вот все, что ты сказал!  
Двойник пожал плечами. Тень недовольства Родимус углядеть успел, но настойчивых уговоров не услышал. Впрочем, коварная копия из альтернативной вселенной будет ли вообще уговаривать?.. Как у автоботов там, с другой стороны, с дипломатией? Ударил по голове – и взял, что хочешь?  
Пока они не сорвали план спасения – а, постойте, у них толком и нет плана, – надо перевести тему.  
– Так ты нашел что-нибудь интересное, пока гулял по кораблю? – уточнил он.  
– Да, – задумчиво откликнулся черный, проводя пальцами по усам. – Бар.

 

– Ух ты, и правда бар! Кто бы мог подумать, нейтралы знают толк в кораблях!  
Влетевший внутрь вперед Родимуса двойник восхищенно вскинул руки, будто собирался обнять прежних владельцев «Лост Лайта». Наверное, Дрифт не убил их, подумал Родимус. Наверное, они договорились мирно. Может, даже денег заплатили. Такие… покладистые автоботы. Странно представить. Даже его копия отличается сговорчивостью, хотя порой по выражению фейсплейта видно, насколько рыжему не терпится, чтобы собеседник заткнулся и сделал, как велено.  
Руководить ими, должно быть, совсем несложно, хотя скучновато.  
– Шлак, это же придется уговаривать Магнуса разрешить на корабле бар, – на мгновение рыжий замер, а потом махнул рукой. – Ладно, я, в конце концов, прикажу.  
– А мне, вероятно, придется запретить, – хмыкнул Родимус, – потому что Магнус вылакает это все в день открытия. Статья расходов колоссальная.  
– Тайный бар! – поднял палец рыжий и развернулся на каблуках. – Абсолютно круто! Абсолютно.  
Он легко перемахнул через стойку и щелкнул по одному из кранов. Высокие баллоны, заполненные разноцветным топливом, слабо мерцали изнутри, и это был едва ли не единственный источник света. Родимус подошел ближе, рассматривая голубые с красным цветные полосы, падающие на оранжевый корпус.  
Рыжий согнулся вдвое, ковыряясь в кране, и вскоре добился того, что оттуда потекла тонкая струйка энджекса. Он тут же провернул рукоятку, блокируя поток.  
– Отлично! Ищи стаканы.  
– Ты хочешь это пить? – уточнил Родимус, не сдерживая удивления.  
– А что?  
– Ты знаешь, что это? Оно ядовито? Что если я взорвусь, если глотну? Вдруг оно разъест мой бак? – начал он отгибать пальцы.  
– Да не паникуй ты, – рыжий сочувственно покосился на него. – Ничто на этом корабле не пытается нас убить. Да на моем «Лост Лайте» было больше опасных для жизни местечек, чем тут! Искроеды всякие, камеры… камеры, – он нашарил под стойкой стакан, вытащил и подкинул в руке. – Даже пыли нет! Слушай, худшее, что может случиться, это – что выпивка тут такая же выдохшаяся, как генераторы.  
Он сунул стакан под струю, дождался, пока тот наполнится, и немедленно глотнул. Родимус, в принципе, не собирался спасать двойника от смерти по причине глупости, но все же невольно вздрогнул, когда тот замер, прижимая ладонь к горловым топливным магистралям. Кулеры взвинтили обороты, он тревожно качнулся, ударившись спойлером о прозрачный баллон, а потом обиженно уставился на Родимуса:  
– Ржа. Никакого сочувствия.  
К тому времени Родимус уже смотрел на готовящегося отдавать концы рыжего с чувством превосходства, так что торопливо поджал губы в тонкую линию:  
– С чего вдруг?  
– Я бы сказал, энджекс и правда повыдохся, – мгновенно переключился рыжий. – Но не до конца. Шлак, жалко, я не бармен. Я люблю эти полосатые коктейли, знаешь? Такие, с пенкой, – добавил он, смешивая в своем стакане все подряд. – Как только их делают вообще?.. Так ты будешь пить или трусишь?  
– Трушу? – возмутился Родимус, упираясь ладонями в гладкое, без единой царапины, покрытие стойки.  
– Ну, может, ты неженка, – продолжал тот, – может, у вас там Праймам не принято с энергоном экспериментировать, а положено пить только чистенький, как после замены баков. Вдруг боишься фильтры обжечь…  
Издевка оказалась последней каплей. Родимус перегнулся через стойку и пошарил по скрытым под ней полкам. Очень быстро отыскался высокий сужающийся книзу бокал, действительно не пыльный и даже без сколов, хотя валялся он с кучей каких-то стальных мелочей.  
– Хватит трындеть и наливай! – возмущенно заявил он, запуская бокалом в корчащего рожи двойника.  
Тот задиристо сверкнул голубой оптикой, заполняя его до краев. Родимус дождался, пока рыжий, балансируя обоими напитками на открытых ладонях, выберется из-за стойки, и направился к ближайшему ровно стоящему столику. Остальные пребывали в довольно хаотическом порядке: как будто кто-то начал их расставлять, но бросил на полдороге.  
– Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался двойник, когда Родимус поболтал пальцем в стакане, прежде чем глотнуть.  
– Ищу токсины, – откликнулся тот и продемонстрировал короткую иголку шприца, торчащую из шва. – То, что тебя сразу не скрутило, не значит, что ты через десять минут не откинешься.  
– Ты, что ли, в химии сечешь?  
Родимус вскользь улыбнулся:  
– Не будешь «сечь» в отравах – скоро сдохнешь, Родимус. Я поставил максимально широкопрофильные фильтры, какие тянет модель, ворны назад, а ублюдки продолжают изобретать новые яды.  
И, не прислушиваясь к бормотанию двойника, он глотнул из бокала. То, что намешал рыжий, в нионских забегаловках обычно называлось «Та еще отрава», однако почти истощенный бак с радостью воспринял и это. Заряд был невысоким, но сочетание присадок взволновало фильтры – такой энергон бил по цепям быстрее стандартного.  
Переработка поступающего топлива в напалм начнется, когда выветрятся добавки. Тут двойник оказался на редкость проницателен – Родимус предпочитал заправляться чистым. И желательно из запечатанных кубов, а не откуда попало, чтобы не нарваться на кислоту или что похлеще. Он сам убрал столько мехов, подлив им в энергон яд, что не полагался ни на какие фильтры.  
Однако невыносимо было видеть самодовольное выражение на гладеньком фейсплейте яркого двойника! Позволить своей копии над собой смеяться? Ну уж нет.  
Кажется, они и правда негласно решили пить на спор, и уже на старте двойник обогнал его как минимум на два глотка. Правда, в таком деле важнее не скорость, а количество. И то, как долго сможешь внятно формулировать мысли, прежде чем станешь беспомощным куском шлака.  
Странно было думать, что едва ли рыжий захочет перерезать ему шланги, если вдруг Родимус отключится. И даже, скорее всего, не попробует вырвать Матрицу. Так глупо и… забавно. Проверять он не собирался, но сам факт был примечательным.  
Родимус любовался вылупленной оптикой двойника, рассказывая ему короткие и ничего по существу не позволяющие узнать истории о настоящей автоботской армии. О том, какие перспективы имеешь, когда тебе подчиняются лучшие воины лилового знака. Непокорные планеты можно сжигать дотла – ха!  
Бокал за бокалом – за добавкой бегал в основном рыжий – вокалайзер подчинялся все хуже. Уже не получалось четко фиксировать движения двойника, они немного размывались, а розовая подсветка била по оптике, заставляя щуриться. Тяжело застучал насос внутри, переливая энджекс в перегонный резервуар и смешивая с загустителем. Топливо перерабатывалось в напалм, заполняя резервуары огнеметов, а Родимус тем временем откинулся на стуле, наклонив голову и одной линзой поглядывая на копию.  
Почти то же самое, что смотреть на себя со стороны. Если привыкнуть, даже амплуа бестолкового болтуна кажется… забавным. Видимо, в своем мире автоботам нравились такие… горячие лидеры. Легко разогреваются. Долго горят. Родимус увлекся разворачиванием метафоры, мельком отмечая, как постепенно растет уровень напалма. Он становился опаснее с каждым глотком, а двойник об этом даже не подозревал.  
– Какие у вас все там такие… брутальные ребята, – немного заикаясь, буркнула тем временем «горячая» копия. – Не завидую тебе. Корабль п-психопатов…  
– А среди ваших и правда один Вирл чего-то стоит?.. – хмыкнул Родимус. Уже и смесь не казалась такой гадкой, но стоило признать – из его копии вышел отвратительный бармен. Особенно если учесть, что пену он делал, выдувая через трубочку воздух из вентсистем в стакан.  
– Ну, ладно. Ну, положим… Рэтчет и правда бывает жуткий, – двойник развел руками, чуть не выплеснув содержимое стакана на палубу. – В то, что… ты про Дрифта рассказал, я вообще не поверю никогда. Но Мегатрон! Этот… старый… любитель геноцида. Маньяк! Как он вообще может быть хорошим болтом?!..  
Определенно, никто никогда не учил рыжего пить. Путаная речь и звенящий голос – музыка для аудиодатчиков. А уж искренность, с которой он возмущался… Хотя вел себя так, будто «злой близнец из параллельной вселенной» – иллюзия, которой суждено бесследно развеяться, как только Персептор нажмет на нужную кнопку.  
О, пусть он так думает.  
Родимус потянул энергон из узкого бокала и ответил уклончиво:  
– Хорошим? Скорее, страшно настырным.  
– Брр. Это уже слишком. Хватит, – двойник поднялся и развернулся, неловко сворачивая стул. – Не могу вспомнить, сколько я уже без подзарядки, так что…  
– И куда ты собрался?  
– В чем вопрос? В свою каюту, ра… – он запнулся.  
– В мою каюту, ты хотел сказать, – Родимус отставил стакан и выпрямился.  
Горячие пары, проникшие в системы, мгновенно ударили по гироскопам. О-о, как раскачивается этот бар! Ощущение должно было скоро пройти: благодаря встроенным аппаратам по синтезированию напалма Родимус трезвел так быстро, что уже давно не млел после выпивки. Однако пока что ударная доза сверхзаряженного перегружала системы.  
– Оу, не-не-не, – рыжий замотал головой. – Так дело не…  
– Я не собираюсь перезаряжаться рядом с клоном, так что поищи другое место.  
– С клоном? – предсказуемо возмутился тот. – Сам ты клон! Знаешь, что? У меня есть идея…  
Он поднял палец, замирая у двери в бар, и Родимус заметил, как задрожали внешние элементы брони. Двойник прогонял предварительные протоколы трансформации. Ха, а он притворяется лучше, чем показалось с самого начала. Если он готов сейчас трансформироваться, половина трогательного заикания была игрой.  
– Сам ищи, где спать! – воскликнул двойник и, переходя в альтмод на ходу, вынырнул из бара.  
Родимус уже рычал двигателем. Они вылетели в широкий коридор с небольшим разрывом: хотя рыжий и не задерживался на старте, его куда сильнее вело после коктейлей, и периодически он скрипел бортами о стены, царапая полировку. Внутри Родимуса возмущенно забурлил перегонный аппарат, когда движок посягнул на причитающуюся ему порцию, но он только прибавил газу.  
Визг тормозов на поворотах, яростная дрожь корпуса и азарт гонки. Гонки не насмерть. Давно он себе такого не позволял…  
Никаких планирований и просчетов наперед – кроме одного. Рыжего надо догнать и прижать раньше, чем он попытается запереться в каюте… если тут вообще работает хоть один замок.

 

У самой каюты Родимус рефлекторно трансформировался – и запоздало вспомнил, что никаких идентификаций проходить не надо. Мог бы и так въехать, дверь наверняка открылась бы сама, как и повсюду на корабле. Но было уже поздно размышлять, черный отставал, но не настолько.  
В тот миг, когда Родимус, двигаясь по инерции, уцепился за косяк, собираясь нырнуть внутрь и чем-нибудь заблокировать замок, на него с силой обрушился вес двойника. Черный врезался в него, нисколько не снижая скорость – ну, ладно, полировку они тут оба не жалеют, – и повалил внутрь каюты.  
Родимус вывернулся, рискуя погнуть спойлер, и поджал ноги, упираясь двойнику в бедра. Тот был тяжелее – сейчас это особенно ощущалось, – а потому без проблем справился с тем, чтобы надавить как следует и подмять Родимуса под себя. Показалось, что краска сейчас оплавится и потечет, такой он был горячий. Разогрелся, будто собирался палить по шустрому прототипу из огнеметов, если не удастся обогнать честно…  
Алая оптика сверкнула совсем рядом. Чужая вентиляция выводила раскаленный воздух, и Родимусу становилось все жарче. Он и сам-то перегрелся после выпитого, ну, и после заезда, конечно, а тут… Он несколько раз дернулся, но почувствовал неприятное давление на бедренные сервоприводы и решил, что раз каждая попытка сопротивления делает ухмылку черного шире, надо прекращать, пока его голову вовсе не разорвало от самодовольства.  
Эта голова жизненно необходима для связи с Персептором.  
– К-как ты меня догнал вообще?.. – сердито спросил он, тыча двойника кулаком в плечо.  
– У тебя нет монополии на турбодвижок, – напомнил тот.  
– Но я легче! Я намного легче!  
– А я мощнее, – последовало невозмутимое возражение.  
Родимус фыркнул. Движок у него мощнее, что ли? Да как так? Быть не может вообще. Дело, наверное, в фильтрах, которыми он хвастался. Да, да, что-то с топливом. Нечестно! С любой гонки снимают за мухлеж с топливом!..  
– Ладно! Можешь с меня слезть, неудачник, – Родимус скосил взгляд в сторону. Что ж, его каюта и правда похожа на его каюту, разве что цвет стен такой, словно краска сильно облезла или облупилась. – Чуть-чуть – не считается. Я все равно пришел пер…  
Двойник наклонился, перехватывая его за подбородок. Сила, с которой сжались пальцы, заставила Родимуса напрячься. Они тянули голову вверх почти ласково, но держали крепко.  
– Эй!  
– Я так невинно выгляжу с коновской оптикой, – произнес черный задумчиво.  
– Слушай, н-не надо… – Родимус завертел головой.  
– Не надо – что? – его фейсплейт оказался совсем рядом. С этого ракурса даже усы не видно. Кажется, что в свое отражение смотришь.  
Родимус не был уверен, умеет ли он так зловеще улыбаться одними линзами. Возможно, нет. Возможно, стоит потренироваться, потому что просто возмутительно, что он не может ответить…  
– Лапать меня тут!  
Вторая рука двойника как раз легла на пояс.  
– Тебе неинтересно? – уточнил он. – О, я не верю. Потому что мне интересно, рыжий. Ро-ди-мус, – он пощекотал шейные кабели и добавил: – Так что, если тебе неинтересно, наверное, стоит убить тебя, потому что ты не моя копия. И все, что ты сказал о себе, ложь.  
Попытки взвесить все трезво раз за разом проваливались. Родимусу все еще казалось: рядом – он сам, просто его стало вдруг так много, что… что он не может полностью себя контролировать. Каждый жест сейчас – это жест, который он сделал бы. Пальцы, стучащие по вентиляционным решеткам, это его пальцы. Они едва касаются раскаленных полосок металла, но приятные уколы растекаются по нейросети. Да большинство ботов в жизни не догадается, где именно у тебя самые чувствительные воздухоотводы, а это…  
А это же он сам. Он-то хорошо знает, где нужно… что нужно…  
Родимус напомнил себе, как много гадостей рассказал ему этот черный тип с усами. Напомнил, как не по себе ему было от описания автоботов: ненасытных, яростных, жестоких. Напомнил – и послал это все в глушитель, потому что… «с самим собой» еще никогда не отдавало настолько экспериментальным духом.  
– Шлак, как ты вообще получился таким изворотливым?! – промычал он, выкручиваясь наконец из руки и подаваясь чуть назад. Проверяя, даст ли ему черный немного свободы, чтобы устроиться удобнее… даст.  
О, он уже уловил, что отказа не будет. Самого себя поймать на крючок не так сложно. Два сплетенных энергополя между ними почти искрили от напряжения. Статика уже начинала собираться в стыках внизу, и Родимус ерзал ровно столько, сколько у него было терпения.  
Терпением он не отличался, и черный определенно это знал, потому что собрал статику ладонью, пробежавшись по магнитным замкам на паховой панели, но тут же отнял руку.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты не умеешь изворачиваться? – с совсем уж несерьезным озорством уточнил потусторонний Прайм и гроза, судя по собственным рассказам, всего Кибертрона. Он пока еще нависал сверху, но зажимал только ноги. – Сейчас проверим…  
Температура внутри все никак не опускалась. Взбудораженный, Родимус в ответ вцепился в него и бросил с вызовом – просто чтобы расставить все точки:  
– Ладно! Должно быть весело!  
Черный рассмеялся запоздалому признанию истины и вжал пальцы в решетки сильно, но коротко. Родимус выгнулся от сенсорной перегрузки и сильнее обхватил его, царапая бедра. Двойник прикусил его за губу, это было неожиданно, и – шлак! – у него клыки, почему Родимус раньше не обратил внимания на клыки? Это все отвлекающие усы виноваты.  
Остро, но интересно, и…  
Чужая глосса сбрасывала слабые разряды, от которых мозговой модуль как будто работал еще хуже. Родимус продолжал вминать пальцы в чужие бедра, перенимая вибрацию мотора двойника. Их внутренние системы при близости синхронизировались с такой скоростью еще до всякого подключения, что от предвкушения контакта порт сводило сладкой судорогой. Да и все сервоприводы заодно.  
Родимус подтормаживал исключительно из-за усов. Он постоянно их задевал то щекой, то носом, и хотя ощущение не было неприятным, это безусловно было странно.  
Черный зарычал, оставляя вентиляционные решетки в покое и запрокидывая Родимусу голову. С трудом вытолкав его глоссу, тот выдохнул следующее логическое требование – и одновременно услышал его же со стороны:  
– Открывайся.  
Потом двойник рассмеялся, и возбуждение скакнуло еще выше, когда коннекторы столкнулись с шипением разрядов. Вот тут надо было как-то расставлять приоритеты, подумал Родимус с большим трудом, потому что думать совершенно не хотелось. Порт, конечно, уже зудел от смазки, но это, в конце концов, вопрос инициа… а-а-а…  
Черный резко подался вперед, не входя, но притираясь с такой силой, что Родимус от нетерпения выгнул ему спойлер. Потом двойник просунул руку между ними и сжал оба навершия в одной ладони. Пальцы легли на тонкие сенсорные пластинки, и стон Родимуса, как ни крути, вышел не слишком протестующим.  
Губы расползались сами собой – в улыбке, похожей на блаженную.  
Поглаживая сверкающее желтым навершие коннектора, двойник словно экспериментировал: проверял, как сильно Родимус способен выгнуться. От скачка температуры засбоил видеоряд, цвета поехали, лиловый стал отливать красным, а чужая оптика размывалась выбеленными пятнами света. Прикусив губу Родимуса снова, черный сжимал и разжимал ладонь, играя пальцами по сенсорам, как по миниатюрным клавишам.  
Так же хорошо, как когда стимулируешь себя сам, только лучше. Никаких лишних движений, нужный темп – и совершенно необъятное энергополе, фонящее только чистым желанием, но тебе еще и не нужно балансировать между онлайном и перезагрузкой, пытаясь довести себя до пика. Можно даже снизить приоритет контроля серво, можно не думать ни о чем, можно…  
Коннектор двойника легко выскользнул из ладони и тут же толкнулся в порт, пока – неглубоко. Электромагнитное напряжение коротким вихрем ударило по датчикам внутри.  
– Подло! – гулко выкрикнул Родимус в рот партнера и, взметнув руку, вскользь ударил его по лицу, но тут же впился в шлем пальцами.  
– Громче, – ухмыльнулся тот вкрадчиво, – плохо слышу.  
Черный прибавил скорости, стимулируя коннектор. Рука легко скользила по теплому маслу.  
– Подло-неа-а-а!..  
К абсолютному негодованию Родимуса, двойник и правда замер внутри, лишь частично раздвинув влажные стенки. Ох, Родимус ненавидел все медленное и незавершенное. Он взбесился, особенно когда заметил насмешливый взгляд своей зловещей копии. Смеется! Точно так же не желает ждать, дрожит под вплавившимися в спойлер ладонями, но ржет! Пришлось потратить целых полминуты, чтобы выдавить наконец из вокалайзера возмущенное:  
– Ну, быстрее! Застрял что ли?  
Он завыл восторженно, захлебываясь кулерами, когда принял коннектор полностью. Никогда от коннекта у него не было ощущения, что все, шлак, идеально. Идеальные параметры, идеальная стыковка, и какой же горячий…  
Двойник прерывисто смеялся, но с каждым толчком смех все чаще перемежался с всхлипами вентиляции. Он впился дентами в шею, крепко закусив кабели, и вздрагивал, выгнув спину и оттопырив спойлер. У Родимуса привычки кусаться не было, но не было и причин возмущаться. Потому что у слова «хорошо» появилась новая планка значения.  
Их линзы даже мерцали одновременно, когда перегруженные генераторы встряхивали изнутри возросшим напряжением. Родимус сбился после не то третьего, не то четвертого отката. Партнер уже не контролировал вес – рухнул сверху и словно норовил оставить на светлом честплейте темный отпечаток своей аэрографии.  
Родимус дрожащими пальцами спустился по спойлеру и протолкнул их под серое ребро у основания. Сама по себе деталь была напичкана сенсорикой, но мало кто догадывался, что под ней ее куда больше.  
Черный вскинул голову, едва не разорвав ему кабели, и распахнул рот. Внутри – чувствовалось – вытолкнул еще порцию масла коннектор, и под воздействием жара и колебаний энергополя порт сильно сократился. Вскрикнув, двойник ушел в перезагрузку, и вернулся уже лежащим на животе. Родимус терся сзади, гладил спойлер там, где сам никогда не мог дотянуться, и дразнил залитый смазкой порт. Лиловая подсветка была такого холодного оттенка – удивительно контрастно по сравнению с эмоциями, которые они оба испытывали.  
Двойник сначала нервно дернулся, напрягая плечи и, вероятно, планируя скинуть Родимуса, но тот забрался поглубже, задевая кончиками пальцев аккуратно уложенную проводку, слегка растрепывая ее и сбрасывая немного электричества с пальцев.  
Все всегда боятся повредить что-то внутри. Поверхностный массаж – это круто, но ведь ощущения куда острее, если совместить распаленную коннектом нейросеть и глубокую стимуляцию сенсорных узлов.  
– Всегда было… интересно, – поделился он, наблюдая, как вертит бампером черный. С такого ракурса, ведущимся за рукой и самозабвенно стонущим, он уже совсем не выглядел коварным. Усов-то сзади нет…  
Родимус высвободил одну руку, зачерпнул смазки из сверкающего порта – двойник повел бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы и неразборчиво рыча, – и нарисовал над залитым приемным кольцом широкие блестящие усы. Они немедленно потекли, потому что двойник затряс бампером, так что пришлось зафиксировать его самым надежным способом – просунув руку под живот и обхватив коннектор.  
– Если… ты… немедленно… – едва расслышал он угрозу.  
Родимус хотел сказать что-нибудь злорадное, но слова не шли на ум, а хотелось только одного – проверить, так ли идеально откалиброван порт двойника, как его собственный. Родимус не привык отказывать себе в исполнении желаний.  
Они оба оказались крепкими – перезагрузки были невероятно приятными, но короткими, так что эксперимент прошел все возможные… позы. Фазы, да, говорят «фазы», и Ультра Магнус обязательно поправил бы Родимуса, ляпни он это вслух. Правда, он бы наверняка сказал еще, что подставлять порт шизанувшемуся на власти Прайму из зазеркалья чрезвычайно аморально.  
Зато, наверное, не совсем аморально, когда этот тип скользит глоссой по твоему коннектору, уже залитому жидкостями обоих, но все еще напряженному. Впрочем, датчики даже не слали стандартные предупреждения о чужой энергетической метке, когда масло черного заливалось глубоко в системы. От чистого удовольствия вообще ничего не отвлекало.  
Родимус и не заметил, как засунул собственные пальцы себе в рот, проверяя, неужели он и правда так вентилирует внутри, так щекотно касается металла лепестками мембран верхнего шлюза, ох, Праймус, это просто не…  
Другой рукой он двигал в черно-лиловом порту, раздвинув пальцы так, чтобы остро чувствовать давление усеянных сенсорами стенок. Двойник рычал, подаваясь навстречу руке, и брал все глубже, пока Родимус не изогнулся, часто вибрируя, вбивая одновременно и коннектор в глотку, и пальцы в порт. Двойник резко вывернулся, зажал его плечо бедрами, почти выдавливая из шарнира, и заклокотал залившим вокалайзер маслом. Родимус автоматически поймал губами его коннектор, сдавил, но даже не успел скользнуть глоссой.  
На этот раз, кажется, точно все…  
Когда Родимус вернулся в онлайн, прежде чем хронометр подсказал, сколько прошло времени, послышался легкий шорох. До сих пор не пришедшие в себя после перегрузки сенсоры не сразу сообщили, что кто-то аккуратно сдавливает замки на честплейте, стимулируя их открыться. Активированные магниты в пальцах были настроены как раз так, чтобы сделать это легко и непринужденно… если, конечно, никто не помешает.  
Пришлось пошевелиться и помешать.  
– Руки кыш, – лениво предупредил Родимус и перехватил ладони двойника. – Я тебя насквозь вижу.  
– Да неужели? – весело спросил тот. Разочарование не слишком превалировало в интонациях. – Ржа, я не предусмотрел этот огромный минус. Ну, в том, что мы с тобой устроены одинаково.  
– Одновременный онлайн? – Родимус поворочался. Двигаться совершенно не хотелось. – Окей, я выучил правило: ни в чем нельзя верить мехам с усами. Приличный кибертронец себе на фейсплейт такое не налепит.  
– А ты хитрый бот, – проурчал двойник, разваливаясь рядом на полу.  
– Ржавый болт тебе, а не моя Матрица… Тьфу, – он потянулся, запустил поверхностное сканирование и пожаловался на чувство опустошения: – Что заправлялся, что не заправлялся.  
Он скосил взгляд. Черный лежал, слизывая с губ блестящие следы, и смотрел в потолок, казалось, абсолютно удовлетворенно:  
– Не знаю, как ты, а я всегда бы только себя и трахал.  
В целом, Родимус был с ним солидарен.  
– У тебя по усам течет, – предупредил он, сел и дотянулся до платформы. После долгих упражнений сервоприводы еще шалили, но ему все-таки удалось забраться на нее. – Я все равно победил, так что дай мне уже подзарядиться… Шлак.  
– Что?  
– Энергии нет, – удрученно сообщил он, демонстрируя широкий кабель для подзарядки. – И… тебе не кажется, что тут стало темнее?  
– Я не то чтобы по сторонам смотрел, – двойник поднялся с пола. Его определенно не беспокоило, сколько на нем липких пятен. Он взял кабель из рук Родимуса и деловито оглядел его. Потом постучал по блоку питания у изголовья платформы. – Вот и твой приз, победитель.  
– Ой, да иди ты, – Родимус поерзал. – Я тебе отвечаю, раньше две полосы аварийного освещения горело, а теперь одна.  
Черный постоял некоторое время, а потом развернулся.  
– Никто, кроме Перси, не может сказать, что происходит. Время путаться проводами. Пошли.  
– Что? Опять? Я устал, у меня до сих пор голова болит, – Родимус потыкал себя пальцем в закрытое пока отделение под шлемом, где прятался инфокабель.  
– У тебя реестр чистится при перезагрузке, – ядовито возразил черный. – Марш на мостик!  
– Не командуй тут! – взвился Родимус, срываясь с платформы. – И, Праймус, вытри уже усы, я смотреть на тебя не могу!  
Он получил в ответ возмутительную – и липкую – улыбку. Фон все еще переливался слабым возбуждением, а корпус хорошо помнил, какие восхитительные вещи можно выделывать с самим собой, так что Родимусу нелегко было удержать себя в руках, когда они почти застряли в дверях, выбираясь из каюты.

 

Рыжий оказался наблюдательнее на этот раз – на корабле и правда стало темнее. Тусклая полоска света вела их на мостик, и на этот раз пришлось опустить визор и инициировать протокол ночного видения, чтобы спокойно вышагивать по коридору.  
Проход на мостик с порога встретил их зияющим темным провалом – дверь была открыта. Родимус ткнул один из мониторов, но, в отличие от предыдущего раза, он не загорелся мгновенно. Прошла почти минута, прежде чем он мигнул и показал пустой экран.  
– Нет, ну давай же! – рыжий пнул ногой открытую дверцу терминала. – Не работает!  
– Не ломай мой корабль, – рыкнул Родимус, стремительно приближаясь. – Подожди немного.  
– Раньше они сразу реагировали, – обиженно сказал двойник о компьютерах так, будто они были живыми механизмами. – Тут наверняка есть еще кто-то! Третий я, – предположил он немедленно.  
Родимус никак не отреагировал на озвученную версию. Терминал связи наконец-то застрекотал, как при включении питания, и он подтолкнул рыжего вниз. Тот фыркнул, но провода разматывать начал, как и Родимус – свои.  
– Хочешь одновременно?.. – двойник сел на палубу спиной к антенне и вслепую нашарил разъем.  
– Антенна должна потянуть, – пожал он плечами. – А что, боишься, залезу тебе в мозг?..  
Судя по сосредоточенному выражению на гладеньком фейсплейте, рыжий старательно выкручивал файерволы.  
– Нельзя через инфокабель залезть в… – он запнулся, когда Родимус спокойно устроился у него на коленях. Закрытая паховая все еще была липкой, хотя – не такой горячей. Рыжий попробовал свести ноги, но не получилось. – Эй, ну не здесь!  
– Мне надо как-то дотягиваться до гнезд, – возразил Родимус.  
В чужом – его – поле читались легкая тревога и остатки возбуждения. А еще усталость – после коннекта энергии у них обоих осталось немного. Родимус ухмыльнулся и погладил светло-желтую грудную пластину с алым знаком, а другой рукой потянулся наверх, к панели, запуская антенну. Они почти столкнулись носами с двойником.  
– Ты вообще не знаешь, что такое «неуместно»? – прошептал рыжий, задевая его губами. Несмотря на начавшийся в голове треск, звучало очень волнующе. – Вот такое вот называется «неуместно». Магнус бы статью словарную выдал… ох, – перебил он себя, когда Родимус скользнул глоссой по подбородку. – Что ты за мех-то такой!.. У нас ответственное…  
– Ты затыкаешься когда-нибудь? – Родимус вжался в него бедрами и потянул на себя края спойлера, вызывая напряжение в креплениях.  
Он оскалился, когда рыжий подхватил его за бампер в ответ, но тут их обоих отвлекло то самое важное дело, ради которого они и пришли. На том конце оба вызова приняли одновременно; внутренние антенны завибрировали, а над столом загорелось два экрана. Родимусу было даже немного видно одинаково черные макушки их собеседников.  
– Наконец-то! Плохие новости. У вас мало времени, – один Персептор произнес это с искренней тревогой, второй – насмешливо. – Постойте, я слышу эхо…  
Рыжий, воспользовавшись моментом, тут же стряхнул Родимуса с себя, перевернулся и тоже вытянул шею, выглядывая из-под терминала.  
– Потрясающе, – прошептал он. – Они абсолютно одинаковые.  
Он был не совсем прав. Персептор из другой реальности красил большую часть корпуса в яркий красный оттенок и носил снайперскую линзу на правой оптике. А знакомый Родимусу ученый предпочитал типичный автоботский цветовой паттерн – черный с лиловым, – зато не брезговал тяжелым вооружением. Правда, в альтмоде сложно догадаться, какой мощности зарядами стреляет заплечная лазерная пушка. В конце концов, противники чаще всего даже не осознавали, что можно так усовершенствовать собственный корпус, чтобы сочетать пальбу с достаточно мощным охлаждением, не вредящим настройкам микроскопа.  
Но снайперская линза… чего-то он, возможно, стоит.  
– Уверен, что нет, – хохотнул Родимус. – Когда я командовал «Крушителями», у меня большей трещины в глушителе не было, чем Перси.  
– Ты командовал «Крушителями»? – вылупился на него двойник. Они теперь стояли на коленях, очень близко друг к другу, но не так интимно, как несколько минут назад.  
По губам Родимуса скользнула ехидная улыбка:  
– О, а ты нет? Я думал, мы с тобой одинаковые…  
– Что? Одинаковые? Да я даже примерно не хочу быть на тебя похожим! – вспыхнул тот, выпрямляя спину – и тут же сгибаясь из-за того, как болезненно натянулись провода. – Ты видел, как себя ведешь вообще? Маньяк!  
– Ого, сколько зависти… – развеселился Прайм. – Ничего, я помогу советом. Чтобы тебе дали порулить, нужно просто убрать предыдущего лидера, и лучше – своими руками.  
– Пошел ты… – видеть гнев в его оптике было приятно, пусть она и была голубой, коновской. Но такой блеск в рядах автоботов всегда высоко ценился.  
– …и сделать что-нибудь с фейсплейтом. А то выглядишь так, будто тебя вчера собрали.  
Их отвлекло от спора покашливание вентиляции, донесшееся из динамиков.  
– Мне надо самую малость объяснений, – попросил Персептор протяжно.  
– А. Прости. Я хочу кое с кем тебя познакомить, Перси, – Родимус отвернулся, оставив рыжего хлопать ртом. – Как я тебе уже говорил, я столкнулся здесь со своей… копией.  
– С параллельной версии «Лост Лайта», – подтвердил тот. На втором экране красный мех, поджав губы, смотрел куда-то прямо перед собой и, вероятно, обдумывал происходящее, но не вмешивался. – Я проверил твои слова, и при некоторых допущениях подобный разрыв действительно во…  
– Так вот, кроме нас двоих ты слышишь сейчас своего двойника. Со второго корабля. Познакомься, Перси, это Персептор.  
Красный, вздрогнув, перевел взгляд в камеру.  
– Сожалею, что видеоканал не настроен, – сказал он.  
– Это уникальный прецедент, – добавили они оба уже хором и замолчали в заметной нерешительности. Красный прикусил губу – а Персептор увлеченно прищурил левую оптику – так, что издали даже напомнил бы своего двойника. Он, наверное, тоже хотел бы посмотреть…  
Интересно, какой характер у этого задумчивого меха справа? Снайперский прицел, безусловно, значил, что он не замкнутый житель лаборатории. Но от него совершенно не веяло опасностью. Просто красавчик с игрушечной линзой на оптике – или нет?  
Родимус считал, что его личный эксперимент по пристрастному изучению копии прошел более чем удовлетворительно. А вот насчет того, желал бы он так же хорошо оттянуться Персептору, он пока сомневался. На лояльность ученого никогда нельзя было полностью положиться.  
– Коллега… – неуверенно начал красный после паузы, и Родимус похвалил себя за то, что вовремя перехватил инициативу у двойника и не дал ему рассказать команде о том, насколько непохожи «параллельные версии» экипажей. Предубеждение играло бы сейчас против успешного разрешения событий.  
– Ой, да хватит мяться! – возмутился рыжий громогласно. – Ты… вы сказали, у нас мало времени! Что это значит вообще?  
Персептор задумчиво постучал пальцами по подбородку:  
– Прайм, полагаю, трансляция звука идет через ваши встроенные микрофоны. Из-за этого слышимость очень низкая. Не могли бы вы пройти небольшую диагностику, прежде чем мы продолжим?  
– Что? – переспросил двойник встревоженно. – Персептор, ты нормально меня слышишь?  
Красный кивнул:  
– Тебя – да, Родимус. Но, кхм, остальных, – он долго подбирал слово, – очень тихо. Вы можете усилить звуковой сигнал, если подключитесь друг к другу. И попробуете находиться ближе к динамикам…  
Родимус хмыкнул, привлекая рыжего к себе:  
– Куда уж ближе.  
Тот сердито столкнул его руку с пояса, но повернулся поудобнее и пробормотал:  
– Ты даже не представляешь, о чем просишь, Персептор…  
– Капитан? – Родимус понял, что его корабельный ученый не слишком хорошо улавливает, кто именно сейчас говорит.  
Разговор обещал стать долгим, нелепым и пробуксовывающим.  
– Так, – решительно сказал он, сводя микрофоны так близко, что в аудиодатчиках зафонило, – говорите, что нам делать, и быстрее.  
Пришлось и свои файерволы выставить на максимум, поскольку оба Персептора были уверены, что необходимо соподключение для налаживания связи между вселенными через два капитанских мозговых модуля. Прошлая головная боль теперь показалась сказкой. Повезло еще, что энергетическая пульсация двойника полностью соответствовала рисунку Родимуса, иначе мигрень скрутила бы их обоих. А мех с мигренью никогда не сможет понять, что ему втолковывает Персептор.  
Рыжий рядышком кривился и, должно быть, тоже всячески пытался отвлечься от скрежета под собственным шлемом. Они по-прежнему задевали друг друга, стоило шевельнуться или сказать что-то, но даже в том, как рыжий оперся на его бедро, не было заигрывания или возбужденной агрессии.  
Поскольку то, что говорил Персептор – оба Персептора, – действительно тревожило.  
– По моим расчетам, нарушение в работе квантовых двигателей создало разрыв в нашей реальности. И одновременно – в… в вашей реальности, м-м… Прайм, – неуверенно закончил красный.  
Родимус получил гневный взгляд от двойника.  
– Что?! Почему ты его так называешь?!  
– Так обратился к нему мой коллега, – возмущение, кажется, не было хоть сколько-нибудь понято. – Родимус, у нас возникнет невероятная путаница, если мы не установим…  
– О, продолжай, пожалуйста, – вмешался Родимус, и двойник со злостью выкрутил ему бедренный шарнир, забравшись пальцами под броню. – Не отвлекайся.  
– Создание третьего корабля, – подхватил инициативу Персептор, – было вызвано мощным выбросом квантовой энергии. «Реплика» «Лост Лайта» появилась в своего рода… промежутке между мирами, возникшим в тот момент, когда каждый из вас попал внутрь генератора.  
– Сам промежуток – явление временное, – добавил красный воодушевленно. – Как и «реплика». Очень терминологически точное определение, кстати.  
– Благодарю, – откликнулся Персептор с тонкой улыбкой.  
– О Праймус, – простонал рыжий, ударяясь лбом о край терминала.  
– Выброс энергии не был достаточно сильным, чтобы точно воссоздать оба «Лост Лайта». В итоге возникла усредненная копия…  
– Тут стоит пояснить, что эта же энергия послужила причиной создания всего подпространственного кармана, в котором вы сейчас находитесь. Поэтому навигация и не работает. Ничего, кроме этого корабля, в этом мире вообще не существует, – красный задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку и добавил: – Хм, коллега, я могу спросить, вы тоже высчитывали объем утечки через диапазон скачков интенсивности?..  
– Да, конечно! – Персептор даже подался вперед. – И получил весьма удручающий результат. Если принять, что…  
Рыжий приложился шлемом еще раз, на этот раз молча. И чем дальше, тем сильнее Родимус убеждался, что познакомить Персепторов было ужасающей идеей. По меньшей мере, они влюбились друг в друга настолько, что из их речи невозможно было понять ни одного слова.  
Он нервно потер ладони. «Мало времени», – сказали два красавца с тубусами и принялись трещать о чем-то несусветном. Наверное, все эти формулы очень важны для понимания происходящего, но Родимус что-то не слышал, чтобы за формулу можно было уцепиться и вынырнуть в другой мир. Из, шлак его, «подпространственного кармана».  
А потом он поймал себя на том, что отбивает по плечу двойника совершенно незнакомый ритм, который – тем не менее – очень назойливо отдается в голове. Он удрученно рылся в медиатеке, пока не понял, что ничего подобного там нет. Рыжий же, сообразив, что что-то не так, уставился на его пальцы.  
– Так, – сказал он угрожающе. – Вон из моей головы.  
– Не могу, – огрызнулся Родимус. Отлично! Сначала эти шумы, а теперь дурацкие мелодии! – Ты так громко думаешь, что игнорируешь мою защиту!  
– Да убери уже руку! – рыжий перехватил его за пальцы, и Родимус, коротко зарычав, прижал его в ответ к терминалу.  
Игнорируя потрескивание в инфопортах, они вцепились друг в друга и жадно впились губами. Толком и пошевелиться невозможно, а все равно хочется запрокинуть голову, снова зарыться глоссой в кабели, щекоча оплетку. Они оба старались не стонать, но шумели кулерами, а в аудиодатчиках шуршали помехи. Руки шарили по корпусу вслепую – но не соскальзывали, не давили неприятно, не задевали деталей… классно все-таки, когда точно знаешь, на что можно опереться, что прихватить. Поля, столкнувшись, вновь заискрили возбуждением. Непереработанного топлива осталось ничтожно мало, тратить его на полноценный коннект было бы удивительно нерационально, но… рыжий ерзал под ним, царапаясь и отвечая на укусы своими жалкими попытками тоже причинить немного боли.  
Смешной, глупый, но по-своему очаровательный… и вспыльчивый, как сам Родимус. Горячий… почти такой же горячий… почти идеальный. И должен тоже принадлежать ему.  
Они лязгали металлом, сталкиваясь шлемами, и каждый пытался перехватить инициативу. Он заломил обе руки двойнику за спойлер, притираясь совсем близко, и свел бедра крепко, как тиски.  
– Прайм? – размеренно спросил Персептор. – Мы с коллегой вас не отвлекаем?  
– Что происходит, Родимус? – тревога в голосе его копии звучала умилительно наивно. – Помехи стали очень сильными.  
– В порядке все! – разочарованно воскликнул двойник. Родимус щелкнул его пальцем по носу и тут же получил удар коленом в паховую пластину. Не слишком сильный, но вдвойне возбуждающий.  
И тем не менее, аудиальное присутствие здесь Персепторов стоило принять во внимание.  
– Ближе к делу, – скомандовал Родимус, с сожалением отрываясь от двойника. – Как мы тут оказались, более-менее ясно. Но как нам выбраться?..  
– Мы должны согласовать координаты двух кораблей и создать идентичные нарушения в работе квантовых двигателей, чтобы добиться эквивалентных энергетических выбросов с каждой стороны, – красный повернулся и, судя по отражению в оптике, открыл несколько окон перед собой, сверяясь с данными. – По моим расчетам, у нас меньше трех часов.  
– Трех? – переспросил рыжий. – Почему трех? Разве этот наш «карман» не существует, типа, вне времени и пространства, блаблабла?  
– Нет, – отрезал Персептор. – «Реплика» «Лост Лайта» питается от той энергии, которую дала ей изначальная вспышка. Помните, Прайм, вы сказали, что приборы включаются, только когда вы в них нуждаетесь, а в остальное время вся электроника выключена? Заряд стремительно падает. Вы уже должны были заметить. Возможно, проблемы с освещением…  
– Да, заметили. Хм, значит, дело не в том, что я сжег серверную.  
– Ты сжег серверную?! – заорал двойник, дергая его за спойлер. – Ты псих фрагнутый! Ты знаешь об этом?  
– Тсс, – Родимус с силой прижал пальцы к его губам. – Три часа. Согласовывайте координаты и начинайте приготовления. Немедленно.  
– Да, капитан, – откликнулся Персептор.  
– А что нам делать? – невнятно спросил рыжий.  
– Постарайтесь настроить удаленный доступ к терминалу связи, чтобы слышать нас из моторного отделения. Мы снабдим вас нужными рекомендациями, – Персептор так сказал «мы», будто работал на пару со своим двойником всю жизнь. – Когда оба «Лост Лайта» стартуют, квантовые двигатели «реплики» также заработают. Это будет ваш шанс.  
– Если ничего не получится, – предупредил Родимус, – я выберусь отсюда сам, найду тебя и… – он перебил себя. Так, стоит держать себя в руках. – Ты пожалеешь, – закончил он рублено.  
– У вас все хорошо, Родимус? – неуверенно уточнил красный. Ему определенно непривычно было выражать заботу, но все же само беспокойство звучало совершенно искренне.  
– Да. Давай сюда инструкции, я хочу уже отсоединиться от этого маньяка.  
«О, нет, ты не хочешь», – подумал Родимус с улыбкой, от которой рыжий, казалось, впал в бешенство.  
Три часа – и так мало энергии, чтобы повторить пару недавних экспериментов! Под паховой неприятно тянуло, но придется наступить своему нетерпению на глотку, иначе они – если верить Перси – исчезнут вместе с этой реальностью. Навсегда.

 

Два обгоревших корпуса все еще лежали между двигателями – как немое напоминание о начале приключения. Родимус остановился и с сожалением взглянул на изуродованную огнем последнюю жертву искроеда.  
Двойник, разумеется, перешагнул через нее, даже не взглянув. Родимус хотел спросить его, что же это было за редкое создание, последнее в своем роде, но тут сдвоенный голос Персепторов в аудиодатчиках сообщил:  
– Три минуты до запуска. Активируйте хронометры и займите позиции. Из-за сильного излучения могут быть проблемы со связью.  
Если бы не короткий сигнал, заставлявший обоих капитанов дергаться от вспышек боли в антеннах, Родимус сказал бы: после мертвой тишины, царившей в моторном отделении, треск показался оглушительным. Но Персепторы были куда оглушительнее: хотя они и поддерживали частоту не постоянно, от каждого их комментария хотелось застрелиться.  
Обратной связи не было, так что оставалось радоваться, что ни один из ученых не пытается прокомментировать свои действия для капитанов в режиме онлайн, а то они оба не продержались бы заветные три минуты.  
– Миленькое было место, – черный слегка развел руками. – Тихо, спокойно.  
– Симпатичные бестолковые мехи, – язвительно поддакнул Родимус, приближаясь. – Что будешь делать, когда вернешься?  
– С Магнусом-то? – переспросил тот. – Зависит от того, как быстро он встанет на колени.  
– А мы отпразднуем, – Родимус проследил за первой волной ряби, тронувшей генераторы. Так, вот отсюда он выпал. На идеальном покрытии палубы остались царапины от его возни с искроедом. – Да, точно! Огромная вечеринка. В том баре, что ты нашел, я думаю… огромная секретная вечеринка…  
– Две минуты, Родимус, Прайм, – было странно слышать запятую между этими двумя понятиями.  
А еще было больно, поэтому он наклонил голову, закрывая ладонью аудиодатчик, как будто это могло помочь от внутренних помех. Ретранслятор работал на остатках энергии. На то, чтобы синхронизировать мощности двух кораблей, переместить их в одни координаты, ушло больше двух часов, так что «реплика» «Лост Лайта» и правда выдыхалась.  
Родимус осознавал, что черный способен отчебучить что-нибудь в самом финале. Он даже обещал себе быть настороже, но надо же всему было случиться так не вовремя. Именно тогда, когда треск в антенне сбил его с толку! И почему Персептор начал болтать в тот миг, когда двойник схватил его за плечо и попытался опрокинуть на палубу?  
На этот раз удар не походил ни на начало прелюдии, ни на дружеский тычок. Они сцепились; Родимус схватил двойника за шлем и навалился, заставляя врезаться в ближайший генератор. Черный оскалился, наступил ему на ногу и ударил слева – в голову, как раз туда, где больше всего сейчас болело.  
Заорав, Родимус отскочил, и черный метнулся за ним, метя кулаком в фейсплейт.  
– Хватит! – Родимус перехватил его руку и заломил за спину. Это… это раздражающе глупо! – Что на тебя нашло? Минута – и убивай в своем мире кого захочешь!  
– О, это рискованно – позволить моей копии существовать где-то еще, – прошипел черный, и Родимус почувствовал тепло чуть ниже честплейта. Знакомый жар – они примерно так и начали. С огнеметом, упирающимся ему в живот.  
Двойник выглядел более чем довольным.  
– Ой, да ладно, – осклабился Родимус, внимательно глядя в алую оптику. – Башкой пошевели.  
Тот попробовал повернуть голову – и по металлу проскрипело острое лезвие. Родимус не хотел драки, но это не значило, что защищаться он не будет.  
– Ты прятал нож? – двойник перестал вырываться. – Думал, я вычислил все твое вооружение.  
Конечно, они неплохо изучили комплектацию друг друга, но, к счастью, не рылись в сабспейсах.  
Родимусу пришлось широко расставить ноги, чтобы удерживать равновесие, оттягивая руку противника назад и держа при этом острие на верной траектории. Отточен нож хорошо – пробьет небронированный металл фейсплейта без проблем и достанет до мозгового модуля, если нужно.  
– Это так. Для художественной резьбы по мебели, – Родимус улыбнулся. Сложно разбавить обстановку, когда все друг в друга целятся. – Но, если не вырубишь пушку, я тебе усы оторву, красавчик, и заберу как трофей!  
К его невероятному возмущению, двойник ухмыльнулся:  
– Молодец. Еще один урок напоследок. Бунт может случиться в любой момент. Сегодня ты капитан, а завтра они выкинут тебя за борт.  
Сказано было прочувствованно, как будто у черного был опыт; правда – положительный, судя по выражению фейсплейта.  
– И тебе тоже урок, – фыркнул Родимус весело, – будь проще, и мехи к тебе потянутся. Экипаж ценит, знаешь, уверенность капитана в общей цели. Доверие, делегирование важных ответственных дел, одобрение. Да, одобрение. И единство. «Пока все не станут едины», понимаешь?  
Он чувствовал, как жар снизу исчезает, хотя огнемет двойник до сих пор не убрал.  
– Ха! Что мне, наклеечки им раздавать? За то, что они были хорошими автоботами?  
– В смысле, никого не убили сегодня? – серьезно переспросил Родимус. – А что? Не самая плохая мысль.  
Активация общей частоты заставила их обоих содрогнуться:  
– Я надеюсь, вы готовы, Прайм, Родимус. Отсчет: десять, девять…  
Родимус бросил короткий взгляд на засверкавшие генераторы. Судя по всему, «реплика» вновь получала свою дозу энергии от подлинников.  
– Твой Персептор ведь не подставит в последний момент? – спросил он.  
– Если не подставит, выдам ему стикер, – пообещал двойник.  
И, высвободив руку, обхватил Родимуса за затылок, но на этот раз – не чтобы зажать антенну. Он подтянул его к себе так быстро, что Родимус не успел убрать нож – и напоролся на него краем губ. Двойник и вовсе прорезал себе щеку, но не обратил на это внимания. В следующее мгновение он впился в свежую царапину Родимуса, беспокоя ее и жадно проталкивая в рот глоссу. От потекшего энергона стало горячо и сладковато.  
В поле двойника однозначно читался задор. Ему однозначно нравились игры: всегда высокие ставки, всегда – «пан или пропал», как говорят на Земле. Они вот-вот или вернутся, или разложатся на молекулы. Их жизнь зависит от того, насколько Персептору из «отмороженной вселенной» интересно завершить эксперимент и изучить результат.  
Родимус выдохнул весь воздух из вентсистем, отвечая так же отчаянно. Двойник держал его за руку, не позволяя убрать нож, продолжая царапать их обоих. Пальцы давили на шарнир кисти, причиняя легкий дискомфорт, но не боль.  
Гудение пушки заглохло – а может, может, заглушилось квантовыми двигателями.  
– …три, два…  
Двойник с силой оттолкнул его в сторону генератора, и Родимус, всплеснув руками, успел только увидеть, как он слизывает протекший энергон с губ и прыгает в противоположную сторону.  
В прошлый раз в момент перехода вспышка тоже была очень яркой, но почему-то и сейчас Родимус забыл отключить оптику. Двойник совершенно сбил его с толку этими своими противоречивыми действиями: то убивать, то целоваться, определился бы! Из-за него Родимус не успел как следует подготовиться и…  
…снова познакомился с палубой «Лост Лайта» очень близко. На этот раз – врезался в нее бампером, не удержал равновесия и плюхнулся на спойлер.  
– Вот же приставучий тип! – пробубнил он обиженно.  
Стоило толкаться? Нет, кто вообще так прощается?.. И тут Родимус понял, что все-таки упустил инициативу. Позволив черному себя оттолкнуть, он совершенно не проконтролировал то, в какой генератор собирается нырнуть. Что если это… что если черный отправил его в свой мир? Почему нет, в конце концов? Разве ему охота работать с полными психами? А тут – такой шанс встретиться с нормальной, идеальной, можно сказать, командой!  
Раньше, чем толком заработала обработка видеосигнала, Родимус подал энергию в наручи и вскинул кисти, демонстрируя потенциальным противникам свою готовность стрелять.  
– Родимус! Ты в порядке? – сначала он разглядел только гигантскую тень, но уже через несколько мгновений калибровки опознал силуэт Ультра Магнуса.  
– Судя по внешним признакам, не все системы активировались после перегрузки, – услышал он голос Рэтчета. – Серьезных повреждений не видно, но… – сенсоры сообщили о поверхностном сканировании. Док уже принялся за дело. – Уровень энергона низок. Хм, не тряси его, Магнус, пожалуйста.  
– Я и не думал, Рэтчет! – пальцы, только коснувшиеся плеч, исчезли. – Родимус… эм… – спохватился он, – капитан, вы меня слышите?..  
Родимус слышал его так, будто в аудиодатчики напихали синтеваты, но все равно заулыбался. По внутренней частоте Персептор несколько раз попросил подтвердить свой статус и координаты, и это снова было совсем не больно.  
– Все в порядке, – видимо, не получив ответа, Персептор переключился на частоту Дрифта, и поэтому тот ответил вместо капитана. – Он здесь, слава Праймусу. Это просто невероятно… это ведь почти воскрешение! Ой, ну хватит, я же говорю «почти», и потом, разве наука опровергает…  
Он что-то еще говорил, но Родимус не слушал. Он сейчас смотрел на Ультра Магнуса, который, чтобы оказаться на одном с ним уровне, встал на колени и как-то невероятно согнулся. Это просто нездорово – так сгибаться.  
– Ты ранен? Что произошло… там, где ты был?..  
– Ужасно рад тебя видеть, – вместо ответа, зато совершенно искренне сказал Родимус. О, это его команда. Как хорошо, что это его команда! Что ему не надо ни с кем драться, едва ступив обратно на борт, а то было бы совсем не весело. – Ты ведь не захватывал власть, пока меня не было, правда?  
– Чт-то?.. – озадаченно сверкнул оптикой Магнус. – Я… Родимус, я по регламенту был обязан…  
– Тсс! Тсс, все, я пошутил, – он отключил пушки в наручах и провел пальцами по губам. Сам себя порезал, вот же глупость, и…  
Тут он наконец-то уставился на собственные ладони. Они были пусты.  
– Он украл мой нож, – Родимус возмущенно поболтал пальцами в воздухе. – Он вот не мог не нагадить, да?  
– Кто? – вмешался Дрифт, протягивая ему руку и осторожно подхватывая под локоть.  
Как будто он встать сам не может! Между прочим, на той стороне, едва выпав из генератора, он убил искроеда! Ну, конечно, не совсем он один… но все же он. Как ни крути.  
– Я, – заявил Родимус, улыбаясь и второму помощнику, и Рэтчету. – Никто из вас мне ни за что не поверит!  
– Очень может быть, – сказал врач.  
– Мне уже не терпится услышать, – заявил Дрифт.  
– Говорить будете в медбэе, – отрезал Рэтчет, указывая пальцем на выход из машинного отделения.  
Ультра Магнус выпрямился и, немного нервно переступив с ноги на ногу, сказал торжественно, хотя и немного запоздало:  
– С возвращением на борт, капитан.

 

Ультра Магнус замер в коленопреклоненной позе, опустив лиловый шлем так низко, чтобы капитану удобно было опираться на него локтем. Родимус Прайм сидел на плече мятежного первого помощника, закинув ногу на ногу, и барабанил пальцами по шлему. Отбивал тот самый дурацкий ритм, пульсировавший в голове двойника все то время, пока Персепторы вели беседу сквозь «межпространственное окно». Привязчивый оказался мотивчик. Повторяющийся стук должен был неимоверно бесить Магнуса, но тот и без того уже оценил милость победителя – и больше не нарывался.  
Родимус назвал бы трогательным тот факт, что экипаж не предпринял попытки открытого бунта. Как ни крути, в этом была заслуга здесь присутствующих – Дрифта и Персептора, – вколотивших в головы автоботов мысль, что без Прайма у них не будет никакой надежды вернуть прежние славные деньки.  
Большинство автоботов такие упорные болты, что подвиг второго помощника и ученого тянул на… золотистый стикер. Родимус ухмыльнулся, вспоминая своего наивного двойника.  
– Значит, существует реальность, в которой Кибертрон не уничтожен, – подвел итог его словам и комментариям Персептора Магнус. Голос снизу, откуда-то из-под ног, звучал глухо.  
– А галактика полна сумасбродных наивных добряков, – добавил Родимус, потирая руки, мстительно стараясь так качать ногой, чтобы задевать фейсплейт Ультра Магнуса. – Непонятно, как они войну-то выиграли. Коны, как я понимаю, в их «вселенной» – еще куда ни шло. Но пока что они раздроблены и слабы поодиночке.  
– Ты мог попасть туда, – заметил Дрифт проницательно. – По твоим рассказам, настоящее раздолье.  
– О, я мог бы, – кивнул Родимус, внимательно глядя на него сверху вниз. С плеча Ультра Магнуса, даже стоящего на коленях, все как будто намного ниже. Жаль, не получится заставить его работать живым троном вечно. Границы чужой гордости достичь легко, куда важнее – не переломить, но прогнуть. Достаточно того, что Дрифт и Персептор наблюдают за происходящим. Остальным они перескажут в красках, можно не сомневаться. – Но я решил, что вам тоже хочется вернуть то, что Оптимус у нас забрал. Кибертрон, – добавил он весомо. – И настоящую победу.  
– Ха. Хочешь снова найти туда дорогу?  
– Я смог, значит, сможем и весь корабль провести. У меня даже получилось перетащить в наш мир сувенир с той стороны. Так что… Персептор? – он перевел взгляд на ученого.  
– Буду работать над этим, _Прайм_ , – пообещал тот. Идея слишком ему понравилась, чтобы он лгал или увиливал.  
– Вот и чудно, – заключил Родимус и довольно потянулся. – Приятно иметь верную и понимающую команду.

 

– …он – совершенно невыносимый мех, – Родимус взмахнул руками, показывая примерные объемы невыносимости. – Надменный! Думает только о себе! Нет, конечно, не без обаяния, честно тебе скажу, Дрифт, этого у нас обоих не отнять. Но непонятно, как его вообще терпят на той стороне. Целый корабль ведь за ним пошел…  
Дрифт кивнул, скрестив под подбородком пальцы.  
– Ты сказал, автоботы в параллельной вселенной, как один, жестокие садисты? Ты много времени провел наедине со своей копией. Наверное, тебе было неприятно.  
– Э-э-э, – запнулся Родимус. – Да. Э-э… вроде того.  
Рэтчету хватило такта промолчать обо всех тех следах недавнего бурного коннекта, которые он обнаружил, подвергнув капитана пристрастному медицинскому осмотру. С ним эту тему Родимус поднимать не собирался, а уж кому-то еще рассказывать – и подавно.  
– Я понимаю, – успокаивающе кивнул Дрифт. – В конце концов, каждый мех может быть очень разным. Нас делают обстоятельства. Увидеть свою воплощенную темную сторону…  
– Это не «темная сторона» меня, – отмахнулся Родимус с обиженным видом. – Он сам по себе, я сам по себе.  
– И тем не менее, я надеюсь, ты… воспользовался этим опытом, чтобы заглянуть в себя, – Дрифт продолжал улыбаться. – Это ведь уникальный шанс посмотреть со стороны, верно? Оценить, на что ты можешь быть способен, каким… хочешь или не хочешь быть. Удивительно, что…  
Родимус задумчиво царапал пальцем по столешнице. Надо достать новый нож, а то этот зуд в руках…  
– Дрифт, слушай, – перебил он. – Мне тут пришла в голову отличная идея! Как думаешь, мы сможем печатать стикеры?


End file.
